Mestre do Prazer
by Izayoi Higurashi
Summary: O sexy milionário Naruto Uzumaki jamais perdoou Hinata por tê-lo abandonado para se casar com outro homem. Ao ficar viúva, Hinata tem uma grande surpresa: Naruto foi nomeado herdeiro da fortuna de seu falecido marido, e tutor de seu filho. Agora, ela está inteiramente em suas mãos! Adaptação
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto não me pertence.**

 **Essa historia é uma adaptação do livro "Mestre do Prazer" de Penny Jordan da editora Harlequin.**

 **Essa adptação não tem fins lucrativos.**

 **Capitulo Um**

Hinata virou a cabeça para olhar seu filho de nove anos que brincava com amigo na praia. Correndo em ziguezague, lutando, pulando as ondas que suavemente quebravam

— Tomem cuidado vocês dois! — avisou, dizendo ao filho: — Boruto, não seja tão bruto. Vai acabar machucando Shikadai.

— Estamos brincando de bandidos. — Ele defendeu-se do golpe violento do amigo.

Brincar de bandido havia se tornado a brincadeira favorita nesse verão desde que Shikamaru, pai de Shikadai e contador do hotel do falecido marido, lhes contara histórias sobre a ilha e seus lendários bandidos.

Os cabelos do filho eram loiros, lisos e sedosos, ele possuía a pele oliva do pai, assim como os olhos da cor do mar, que às vezes ficavam levemente perolizados.

— Eu disse que ia conseguir me libertar — riu Shikadai quando se livrou com destreza do golpe de Boruto.

— Cuidado. Prestem atenção nas pedras — ela advertiu, quando Boruto derrubou Shikadai na areia, fazendo com que os dois rissem e rolassem juntos.

Meninos, pensou Hinata. Mas o coração ficou repleto de amor e orgulho ao vê-lo sair correndo para brincar numa área mais segura da areia. Virou-se para olhar o hotel no topo da rocha, enquanto mantinha a antena maternal alerta. Esse hotel era, em sua opinião, o mais bonito de todos os de seu falecido marido. Como presente de casamento, ele a autorizara a se encarregar da reforma e decoração. Valera cada centavo gasto, pois os hóspedes sempre elogiavam as idéias inovadoras e a determinação de manter o hotel exclusivo. Mas, com a morte de Jiraya, viera o choque: descobrir que os outros hotéis da rede não tinham alcançado o sucesso financeiro desse. Sem lhe contar, Jiraya contraíra empréstimos consideráveis para manter o negócio com os hotéis em hipoteca. Decisões erradas foram tomadas, talvez devido ao estado de saúde de Jiraya. Ele era um homem gentil, generoso e carinhoso, mas não a tratava como igual, sua confidente, em se tratando de assuntos financeiros e comerciais sempre foi Tsunade.

Para ele, ela devia ser protegida e mimada. Tinham se conhecido no Caribe, onde Jiraya investigava a possibilidade de comprar um novo hotel para acrescentar aos de sua propriedade.

Agora, além de lidar com a dor da perda, precisava enfrentar o fato de ter se tornado, da noite para o dia, da esposa mimada de um homem rico em uma viúva pobre. Menos de uma semana após a morte do marido, Shikamaru informara que Jiraya devia grandes somas de dinheiro, milhões, a um investidor desconhecido que o ajudara. Dera os hotéis como garantia. E embora ela tivesse implorado aos consultores para encontrarem uma maneira de manter esse hotel, eles avisaram que o investidor informara não estar disposto, em nenhuma hipótese, a atender a solicitação. Ela olhou novamente o filho. Ele sentiria falta dali e dos maravilhosos verões ali passados, mas sentiriam ainda mais falta de Jiraya. Embora fosse um pai idoso, incapaz de participar das brincadeiras de um garoto cheio de energia, ele adorava o filho, e era correspondido.

Agora Jiraya partira, e suas últimas palavras foram um pedido: prometer que sempre reconheceria a importância da herança Sardenha de Boruto. — Lembre-se de que tudo que fiz foi por amor, por você e por eles. Ela devia tanto a Jiraya! Ele lhe dera tanto! Tinha curado todos os males da jovem sofrida e carente que fora um dia, com amor e apoio. Os presentes que recebera não tinham preço: respeito por si mesma, independência emocional, capacidade de dar e receber amor de uma forma saudável e livre da dependência destrutiva. Ele tinha sido mais que um simples marido.

Já havia sido pobre – e sobrevivera. Mas, naquela época, não tinha um filho para preocupá-la. Hoje pela manhã recebera um e-mail gentil da escola, advertindo que o prazo para pagamento das taxas para o novo semestre logo venceria. A última coisa que queria era provocar mais tumulto em sua jovem vida, tirando da escola que adorava. Olhou para os anéis de diamante. Nunca sonhara com jóias caras. Jiraya é quem insistia em comprá-las. Já decidira vendê-las. Pelo menos tinham um teto durante as férias de verão dos meninos. Seu orgulho ficara ferido ao pedir aos advogados Do marido que tentassem conseguir a aprovação para ali permanecerem até o início do novo semestre, em setembro.

Sentira-se grata quando o pedido foi atendido. Sua própria infância fora tão sem amor e segurança que ao descobrir estar grávida fizera um juramento: seu filho nunca sofreria como ela. E por esse motivo... Virou a cabeça para olhar os filho. Sim, Jiraya a havia curado, mas ainda assim restara uma coisa. Uma insistente ferida permanecia aberta. A preocupação dos últimos meses a deixara, segundo sua própria opinião, magra demais.

Tinha 18 anos quando se casou e 19 quando Boruto nasceu; ficara muito feliz em aceitar a proposta de casamento apesar da diferença de idade. O casamento havia lhe proporcionado tudo que nunca tivera; não apenas em termos de segurança financeira. Jiraya tinha dado estabilidade à sua vida e ela florescera no ambiente seguro proporcionado por ele. Estava determinada a fazer tudo para pagar a gentileza de Jiraya. Ao observar o olhar no rosto dele, a primeira vez que a vira com Boruto, no hospital particular, soube que tinha lhe dado um inestimável presente.

— Olha, mãe. — Ela obedeceu ao pedido do filho, enquanto ele e Shikadai viravam cambalhotas. Logo iria pedir para não olhá-lo tão atentamente. Ainda não tinham percebido como ela os olhava. Algumas vezes, com um garoto tão inteligente e cheio de energia, era difícil não ser superprotetora – o tipo de mãe que via perigo onde eles só via aventura. Seus próprios pensamentos sufocaram a expressão de "Tomem cuidado!" que brotava dos seus lábios.

— Muito bem — elogiou-os. — Olha, podemos andar em cima das mãos também — gabou-se Boruto. Ele era ágel, alto e forte para a idade

— _Você me deu um filho forte, minha menina_.

Jiraya sempre agradecia. Ela sorriu ao lembrar. O casamento proporcionara tempo e espaço para ela deixar de ser a menina frágil do passado e se transformar na mulher do presente. O sol brilhou na fina aliança de casamento ao virar-se para olhar o hotel nos rochedos. Tinha viajado o mundo inteiro com o falecido marido, visitando sua cadeia de hotéis exclusivos, mas o da Sardenha era o seu preferido. Originalmente uma casa de um primo de Jiraya, a propriedade fora herdada com a morte do proprietário, e ele jurara nunca vendê-la.

— Jiraya, sinto muito por não poder manter esse hotel pra você – E por um instante Hinata achou ter ouvido a voz do marido dizendo: "Deixe disso menina, eu cuido de tudo".

Naruto, estava parado na sombra formada pelas rochas, olhou a praia. A boca se retorceu de desprezo, raiva e algo mais. Como ela se sentia agora, sabendo que o destino lhe pregara uma peça e a segurança comprada com o corpo não era, afinal, eterna? Como se sentira ao saber que não teria uma viuvez cercada de dinheiro e conforto? Culpara o homem com quem se casara ou a si própria? E o filho? Algo sombrio e perigoso o feriu como uma lâmina afiada.

O avó materno era o chefe de uma das mais ricas e poderosas famílias da Sardenha. O passado da família Uzumaki estava intimamente interligado ao da Sardenha. Era uma família dividida em feudos de sangue, traição e vingança, e impregnada de orgulho. A mãe Kushina era filha mais velha. Tinha 18 anos quando fugira de casa para escapar de um casamento arranjado e se casar com Namikaze Minato jovem fazendeiro pobre, mas bonito, por quem acreditava estar apaixonada. Mimada e de temperamento forte, demorara menos de um ano para perceber o erro cometido, e passou a desprezar o marido e a pobreza imposta pelo casamento. Na ocasião, já havia dado à luz a Naruto. Recorreu ao pai, implorando perdão e permissão para voltar. Ele concordou, sob a condição de se divorciar e deixar a criança com o pai. De acordo com as histórias ouvidas em criança, a mãe não pensara duas vezes. O avô dera uma grande soma de dinheiro ao pai de Naruto como pagamento, absolvendo a família Uzumaki de qualquer responsabilidade quanto ao filho do casamento fracassado. Com mais dinheiro do que jamais tivera no bolso, o pai deixou o filho de três meses e foi para Roma, prometendo ao primo com quem deixara Naruto mandar dinheiro para manter a criança. Mas, ao chegar em Roma, encontrara a mulher que se tornou sua segunda esposa. Ela não via motivo para assumir uma criança que não era sua, nem em gastar o dinheiro do marido com isso. Os pais adotivos de Naruto recorreram ao avô dele. Eram pobres e não conseguiam alimentar uma criança faminta. Nagato Uzumaki recusou-se a ajudar.

Foi quando Jiraya apareceu e cuidou do menino até os seus cinco anos, quando Nagato Uzumaki o tomou dele e o assumiu como único herdeiro.

Naruto a partir daquele momento viveu uma vida austera e sem amor para um garoto, ele recordou, ao lado de um avô que não o amava e desprezava o sangue herdado do pai.

O avô o mandara para as melhores escolas – e se assegurou que lhe ensinassem tudo que precisaria quando chegasse a hora de sucedê-lo como chefe da família Uzumaki. Não que o avô nutrisse grandes esperanças de que ele fosse capaz de fazê-lo, como deixara claro mais de uma vez para Naruto.

— Não tenho escolha, pois você é meu único neto — dizia a Naruto sem cessar de maneira agressiva. Entretanto,Naruto decidiu provar que ele estava errado. Não para obter o amor do avô. Naruto não acreditava em amor. Não, quis provar ser o melhor homem, o mais forte. E foi o que fez. No início, o avô se recusara a acreditar nos tutores quando eles elogiavam sua facilidade em termos de compreensão de política financeira e todas as complexidades envolvidas. Mas, quando tinha 20 anos, Naruto havia quadruplicado o pequeno capital dado pelo avô no seu aniversário de 18 anos. Três semanas após de ter completado 21 anos, o avô morreu, inesperadamente, e Naruto herdou a imensa fortuna e a posição. Aqueles que prediziam que ele jamais se igualaria ao avô foram forçados a engolir as palavras. Naruto era um verdadeiro Uzumaki, e possuía um instinto ainda mais aguçado para ganhar dinheiro que o avô. Mas a vida não era só ganhar dinheiro. Tinha necessidade de se tornar emocionalmente invulnerável. E era isso exatamente o que ele era, refletiu. Não permitiria a nenhuma mulher repetir a rejeição da mãe sem ser punida. Especialmente não essa mulher. O vento trazia o som da voz de Hinata.

Hinata! Quando Naruto tinha 25 anos, já era bilionário. Não confiava em ninguém e tratava as mulheres como parceiras de cama e nada mais. As regras estabelecidas para seus relacionamentos eram simples e não passíveis de negociação. Nenhuma conversa sobre amor, futuro ou compromisso. Absoluta fidelidade a ele enquanto estivessem juntos. Sexo seguro e nada de bebês. E, apenas para ficar claro que essa última regra não fosse quebrada "por acaso de propósito", Naruto sempre se precaveu.

Ao longo dos anos enfrentara cenas de raiva e amargura, com mulheres chorosas que acreditaram ser capazes de mudar as regras e tinham percebido seu erro. Como num passe de mágica, as lágrimas secavam imediatamente, tão logo lhes era oferecido um generoso presente de adeus. A boca se contorceu, de um modo cínico. Era tão absurdo pressupor por que ele se tornara um homem descrente de todos e, sobretudo, que desprezava as mulheres?

Segundo ele, não havia uma mulher no mundo que não pudesse ser comprada. A mãe dele tinha demonstrado isso, e todas as outras com quem tivera contato só haviam confirmado o que ela lhe ensinara, abandonando-o por dinheiro. Não que ele não curtisse a companhia de mulheres ou não sentisse prazer com seus corpos. Herdara a boa aparência do pai, e encontrar uma parceira para satisfazer seu desejo sexual nunca fora problema.

— Boruto, não vá muito longe. Fique onde eu possa vê-los. — As palavras de Hinata chegaram até ele, pois ela levantara a voz para se fazer ouvir pelos meninos. Uma mãe afetuosa? Hinata? Como a amargura, o passado não o abandonava. Estava ali presente, apertando-o tão forte que causava dor. Depois da morte do avô, tinha abandonado sua isolada e desconfortável casa na Sardenha e comprado um iate. Com interesse financeiro e profissional em propriedades, fazia sentido viajar, buscando aquisições novas tanto materiais quanto sexuais. E se uma mulher se oferecesse para satisfazer seus instintos sexuais, por que não? Desde que ela compreendesse que, uma vez o apetite saciado, não haveria lugar para ela em sua vida. Quando tinha 25 anos, já tomara a decisão de pagar uma mulher para lhe dar um herdeiro quando chegasse a hora. Uma criança sobre a qual ele teria direitos exclusivos. Naruto olhou Hinata com frio desdém.

Seis semanas atrás, logo após ter completado 35 anos, estava ao lado do leito de morte do padrinho, escutando Jiraya implorar que ajudasse o filho que amava mais que tudo. A mesma brisa quente que brincava sensualmente com o cabelo comprido de Hinata afastava o cabelo grosso e louro de Naruto, revelando a estrutura óssea característica dos oriundos da Sardenha. A linha reta do nariz romano, um detalhe específico dos traços masculinos ressaltado nos trabalhos de Da Vinci e Michelangelo, e a musculatura de um homem em seu apogeu. Havia séculos os sarracenos tinham invadido a Sardenha, deixando marcas em sua história e em seus habitantes através das mulheres que haviam possuído e engravidado. Tinha sido Jiraya quem lhe contara a lenda de que os filhos nascidos dessas mulheres eram conhecidos por possuir a resistência física e a crueldade legendária dos homens que os geraram.

Naruto sabia ter sangue sarraceno na sua família, e sabia também que isso era demonstrado em suas atitudes. Não tinha piedade em relação àqueles que o traíam. Olhos observadores e atentos como os de uma águia estudavam o menino. Privilegiado e venerado por um pai idoso. Uma infância tão diferente da dele!

A luz do sol fez cintilar sua pele, num tom mais dourado que oliva. Pensou na promessa feita às súplicas de Jiraya, como algo sagrado, uma confissão do padrinho, sem precisar expô-la em palavras, de que confiava o filho aos cuidados de Naruto por não confiar na mãe dele. No leito de morte, finalmente pedia perdão e admitia que ela não ser era merecedora de confiança. Mesmo assim, as últimas palavras do padrinho tinham sido a respeito dela. — Hinata — dissera a Naruto. — Você precisa entender... Estava fraco para prosseguir, mas não havia necessidade. Naruto sabia tudo que precisava sobre Hinata. Como a mãe, ela o tinha abandonado.

A lembrança disso era como um constante grão de areia arranhando-lhe o orgulho, exacerbando a escuridão dentro dele. Ela era um assunto não resolvido, um golpe em seu orgulho, motivo pelo qual ele havia bancado a dívida e os juros – que agora estava ali para cobrar. Um urro de protesto de um dos meninos fez Hinata virar-se num lampejo maternal e gritar:

— Não vá tão longe Boruto.

Algo, não, alguém tinha se movido entre ela e o sol. Imediatamente cobriu os olhos com a mão para ver quem era. Havia momentos na vida ao mesmo tempo tão rápidos e lentos, que jamais podiam ser ignorados ou esquecidos. Hinata sentiu o coração parar, depois a sensação de incredulidade, misturada ao medo e pânico – e algo mais, tão doloroso que se recusou a dar vida ou nome ao sentimento. Ouviu a batida pesada do coração como se pertencesse a outra mulher, consciente do sangue correndo em suas veias, mantendo-a fisicamente estável enquanto emocionalmente cada nervo parecia exposto. Apenas uma palavra saiu-lhe da garganta.

— Naruto! apenas uma palavra, mas tão cheia de raiva, choque e medo que parecia reverberar entre eles. O pânico na base do pescoço. Resistiu à vontade de cobri-lo com a mão. — O que está fazendo aqui? O que quer? — Foi um erro perguntar isso. Ele seria capaz de perceber o pânico e ver como ela precisava lutar para controlar o medo.

A boca retorcida de Naruto, aquele sorriso cruel e satisfeito do qual tanto se lembrava, estava diante dela agora. — O que você acha que eu quero? A voz era tão baixa e gentil que bem podia ser o toque carinhoso de um amante contra sua pele ou o roçar das asas de um anjo. Por um segundo o corpo reagiu às lembranças que surgiram.

 _Voltava a ter 17 anos: uma menininha carente escondida sob uma camada de insolência. O corpo já sem a saia curta e a miniblusa, o cabelo comprido ainda úmido do banho que Naruto insistira que ela tomasse. Ele a olhava, e ela, dominada pela atração, sentia um impulso atravessando-a, reconhecendo, pela primeira vez, o que significava sentir desejo sexual. E ela o queria, queria muito. Uma porta do passado se abrira. Não queria ver o que se ocultava por trás, mas já era tarde. Lembrou-se de como ficara impaciente esperando que ele fosse a seu encontro e correra para ele. Ele a tinha segurado com os braços estendidos enquanto examinava seu corpo nu. A carne demonstrava estar pronta para ele, os seios firmes erguendo-se enquanto imaginava Naruto tocando-os. Mas, quando ele o fez, percebeu que sua imaginação não conseguira demonstrar como seria o toque ou o que lhe causaria. As pontas dos dedos dele eram duras e ligeiramente ásperas, mãos de um trabalhador, não de um intelectual. Ela havia estremecido, possuída por uma delícia incontrolável quando ele explorou lentamente a forma de seus seios. O toque erótico aumentara-lhe a excitação – tanto que de repente se conscientizara não apenas do quanto o desejava, mas de como estava excitada, de como seu corpo estava pronto para ele, como aquela sua parte íntima estava quente, molhada. Como se ele também sentisse isso, Naruto percorreu-lhe o corpo com as mãos, com determinação. Quando elas pararam nos quadris, cobrindo o osso levemente protuberante, ela foi tomada pelo impulso e pela necessidade de senti-lo acariciando-a mais intimamente. Ela havia se aproximado mais, abrindo as pernas. Ou fora ele quem a puxara para perto, movendo a mão para sua coxa? Não se lembrava. Mas recordava a sensação de quando ele curvou a cabeça para beijar-lhe o pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava os lábios inchados de seu sexo e mergulhava os dedos na caverna à sua espera. Quase atingiu o orgasmo naquele instante._

Um arrepio a percorreu. O que estava fazendo, pensando nisso agora? Podia sentir a pressão das próprias emoções. Medo? Culpa? Desejo? Não, nunca mais! A garota do passado já não existia, assim como as emoções que sentira. Hinata olhou para a praia, para o local onde seu filho ainda brincava, sem saber o que acontecia.

Afastou rapidamente o olhar, por instinto, não querendo contaminá-los com o que sentia. Sua prioridade era protegê-lo, não a si mesma. Deu um passo para o lado, como para chamar a atenção de Naruto para ela e não para a vulnerável criança. Faria qualquer coisa para proteger o filho. Qualquer coisa!

Naruto percebeu o movimento involuntário que ela fez para desviar-lhe a atenção do menino. Jiraya tinha afirmado que ela era uma mãe protetora, mas é claro que se comportaria assim enquanto acreditasse que Jiraya era rico e que seu papel como mãe lhe garantiria acesso ilimitado à fortuna.

Jiraya, como vários pais mais velhos, venerava o sangue de seu sangue, evidência de sua potência. Seus herdeiros... Agora herdeiros de literalmente nada. O olhar de raposa de Naruto ateve-se à evidência do estilo de vida cosmopolita e privilegiado dele – roupas caras italianas, dentes saudáveis americanos, sotaque da classe alta inglesa, carne e osso de criança bem alimentada e nutrida desde o nascimento.

Desviou o olhar para a mulher parada à sua frente. Tinha dentes bem cuidados, dentes caros – pagos, é claro, por seu generoso marido. Seu generoso e falecido marido. O cabelo estava cortado em estilo informal, mas que, como Naruto sabia, custava uma fortuna para manter. O vestido "simples" de linho, de corte elegante, sem dúvida era de algum estilista famoso, assim como as mãos e os pés, sem esmalte, mas cuidados, denotavam uma mulher segura graças à posição e ao dinheiro. Mas não por muito tempo. O que sentira ao saber da morte de Jiraya? Alívio diante da idéia de que não mais precisaria dormir com o velho? Prazer mesquinho acreditando que passaria a ser rica? Bem, teria um desses dois sentimentos para manter, pensou brutalmente, embora não por muito tempo.

Devia estar perto dos 30 anos, e se quisesse encontrar outro homem rico para sustentá-la teria de competir com mulheres mais jovens e descompromissadas. O tipo de mulher que o rondava onde ele estivesse. Uma de suas amantes tinha dito que aquela natureza sombria e perigosa, tão temida pelos inimigos e amada pelas mulheres, era herança dos ancestrais sarracenos. Ele acreditava que qualquer criança com seu histórico – indesejada e criada sem amor – aprenderia com rapidez a pagar na mesma moeda.

Um sorriso inesperado desenhou uma cova em seu queixo enquanto via Hinta engolir em seco e os olhos escurecerem, mas não havia calor no sorriso.

— É, deve ter sido difícil para você deixar um velho obter prazer com seu corpo sem ser capaz de lhe dar prazer. Mas, afinal, o dinheiro compensa tudo, não é?

— Não casei com Jiraya por dinheiro.

— Não? Então por quê? Ah, agora a pegara. Ouvia a respiração irregular saindo-lhe dos pulmões. Como conhecia bem aquela necessidade violenta de se proteger. Infelizmente, para Hinata era tarde demais. Não havia proteção para ela.

— Certamente, não foi por amor — provocou-a, indelicado. — Eu o vi um pouco antes de morrer. Estava no hospital em Milão. Você, acredito, estava em Nova York fazendo compras. Muito conveniente ter colocado o filho num internato, para ficar livre.

O rosto dela ficou lívido. Furioso, Naruto reconheceu que, mesmo assim, quase sem sangue ou vida, ela ainda conseguia ser linda. Hinata ficou aterrorizada, achou que ia desmaiar tamanha a intensidade da raiva. Tinha ido a Nova York encontrar outro especialista na tentativa de salvar Jiraya. Podia não ter amado o marido como mulher, mas era agradecida por tudo que ele fizera a ela e ao filho. A decisão de propor o internato foi tomada depois de muita reflexão. Para ela, a segurança emocional de Boruto era sempre prioritária.

Que tipo de pessoa seria se não tentasse o impossível para proporcionar ao marido mais tempo com ele? Não seria possível viajar para Nova York com o filho para buscar uma segunda opinião. Além disso, havia a preocupação extra de saber o quanto ver Jiraya morrer lentamente afetaria o filho. Precisava estar disponível para as visitas ao hospital duas ou três vezes por dia. Jiraya quis morrer na Itália, não em Londres, onde o filho estudava. Na ocasião, julgava não ter outra opção, mas agora Naruto estava cutucando a culpa que ainda a atormentava por ter deixado o filho no internato por um semestre.

— Você sabe, é claro, que os negócios estão arruinados e que tudo que ele deixou foram dívidas?

— Sim, sei. — Não fazia sentido tentar esconder a realidade da situação financeira para ele ou tentar explicar como se sentia em relação a Jiraya. Ele não compreenderia, pois era incapaz disso. A experiência compartilhada de uma infância sem amor, em vez de ter criado laços de mútua compaixão, os tinha transformado em inimigos. Ele nunca compreenderia por que ela o trocara por Jiraya, e ela jamais lhe diria, pois simplesmente não fazia sentido.

— Suponho que deva me sentir honrada por você ter vindo se regozijar com minha dor pessoalmente. Afinal, não compareceu ao funeral.

— Para ver você chorar lágrimas de crocodilo? Nem meu estômago é forte o suficiente para tais cenas.

— Mas é forte o suficiente para vir aqui e me agredir verbalmente. Já se passaram mais de dez anos, Naruto. Não é hora...

— Hora para quê? Para eu cobrar a dívida e os juros que tem comigo? Sou um homem que gosta de pagamentos à vista, Hinata. Jiraya sabia disso.

Algo – talvez o famoso sexto sentido feminino – causou-lhe um frio na espinha que queria, mas não podia ignorar.

— O que quer dizer? O que Jiraya sabia?

— Ao me pedir um empréstimo, sabia que precisaria me pagar.

— Você emprestou dinheiro a Jiraya?

— Para cobrir as dívidas dos hotéis. Ele estava em maus lençóis. Eu avisei, mas ele achou que podia sair da encrenca, e já que somos parentes, não podia deixar de ajudá-lo. Infelizmente, não conseguiu colocar os negócios em dia. Felizmente para mim, o débito foi saldado pelos bens. Meus bens agora. Incluindo este lugar, é claro.

Hinata o encarou.

— Seu? Quer dizer que você é o dono deste hotel?

— Deste hotel — confirmou, — e dos outros. De sua casa, do dinheiro no banco, das roupas que usa. Tudo me pertence, Hinata. Tudo. A dívida do Jiraya foi paga — disse baixinho, — mas a sua ainda está pendente. Você achou que tinha sido esquecida? Que eu não me daria ao trabalho de me vingar?

Ela queria desesperadamente olhar o filho, tranqüilizar-se que ele estava ali, inteiro e seguro, e que nada iria atingi-lo ou ferí-lo. Mas temeu que olhá-lo chamaria a atenção de Naruto para a vulnerabilidade dele. Em vez disso, respirou fundo e perguntou:

— Você quer se vingar de mim? No nosso relacionamento eu fui a vítima. Foi você quem...

— Foi você quem se vendeu para quem dava a melhor oferta.

Ela se obrigou a olhá-lo.

— Você me deixou sem opção — disse, serena. Afinal, era verdade. Ela havia buscado nele tudo que nunca tivera, ainda capaz de acreditar em milagres, mesmo para garotas como ela, e que todos os erros em sua vida podiam ser corrigidos. Ainda acreditava em sonhos, naquela época. Sentiu pena da garota que fora. Estava feliz por ela ter desaparecido, e ainda mais feliz pela mulher que ocupara seu lugar. Antes que Naruto pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, perguntou:

— O que exatamente você quer? Acredito que não tenha perdido seu precioso tempo vindo até aqui apenas para rir da minha desgraça. Ou achou que seria mais divertido nos expulsar pessoalmente? Bem, vou lhe poupar o aborrecimento. Não levaremos muito tempo fazendo as malas. — De todos os luxos de que se desfaria, era desse que mais sentiria falta. O luxo do orgulho. Porque sabia muito bem o luxo que era.

— Ainda não terminei — disse ele.

— Ainda tem mais? O quê? Certamente não dá para ser pior.

— Antes de morrer, Jiraya me nomeou como tutor legal do filho.

Era uma brincadeira. Uma tentativa deliberada e cruel de assustá-la. Uma vingança. Mas, é claro, não podia ser verdade.

— Algo errado? — ouviu Naruto perguntar baixinho quando a viu tentar disfarçar a respiração alterada e o olhar incrédulo. — Com certeza Jiraya lhe disse que pretendia me nomear como tutor da família, de acordo com a tradição da Sardenha... Ele sabia, é claro, que não tinha feito isso, pois o padrinho lhe contara.

 _— É melhor assim — sussurrou dolorosamente Jiraya para Naruto._

 _— Embora saiba que Hinata, a princípio, não vai entender._

Certamente não o fez, reconheceu Naruto. Os olhos de Hinata estavam arregalados de descrença, e ela sacudia a cabeça em negação. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, pensou, histérica. Era o pior dos pesadelos. A traição máxima. O medo, como uma faca afiada em seu coração, a deixava paralisava.

— Não! — disse a ele, o choque tirando a cor do seu rosto, apertando as mãos e os punhos, angustiada. — Não acredito em você.

— Meus advogados têm toda a documentação.

Isso não podia ser algum tipo de brincadeira perversa, reconheceu Hinata, apática. Era real. A cabeça doía, as perguntas sem resposta martelando. Estava muito confusa para manter a distância protetora do desinteresse.

— Não compreendo. Por que Jiraya faria algo assim?

Naruto deu de ombros, um pequeno movimento dos ombros largos. Sentindo-se mal, a cena saiu de foco e ela visualizava outra:

 _Naruto, jovem, a água escorrendo naqueles ombros bronzeados quando saía do mar para o deque do iate, o corpo nu e despudoradamente pronto para ela. E o dela estava igualmente pronto para ele. E ela estava sempre pronta para ele! Pronta, faminta, esperando. Faminta pela intimidade que o trouxesse para perto e ali o mantivesse. Não tinha inibições e suspeitava que ele não permitiria ter nenhuma. Com a privacidade garantida, não ficou inibida em vestir uma das camisas dele, sem nada por baixo, disponível para o toque dele. Como amante, ele lhe abrira os olhos para um mundo novo de prazer e tinha deixado marcas em seu corpo de uma maneira que jamais conseguiria esquecer. Desfrutaram inúmeras horas de intimidade: ele a mantinha na cama, acariciando e beijando cada pedacinho dela: a curva do pescoço, a carne macia da parte interna do braço, os dedos. Se ela fechasse os olhos, sabia ser capaz de sentir a língua molhada desenhando devagar figuras em toda a extensão de seu corpo. Excitada ao máximo, invariavelmente esquecia a ordem de permanecer parada e o buscava, curvando as costas, abrindo as pernas, gemendo de prazer quando ele cuidadosamente afastava os lábios de seu sexo e passava a ponta da língua neles. O orgasmo começava antes de ser penetrada, e quando ele estava dentro dela, uma parte ansiava por senti-lo sem a barreira da camisinha, que ele sempre insistira em usar._

De repente Hinata percebeu o perigo que corria. Não! A negação silenciosa e torturada reverberou no cérebro dela. O que estava acontecendo? Como ele podia fazê-la lembrar-se de tudo hoje?

— Não é óbvio? — ouviu Naruto dizer, frio. — Jiraya conhecia sua situação financeira. Pediu que eu fizesse tudo a meu alcance para proteger o filho e o futuro dele. Obviamente, tornando-me o tutor, acreditava que eu me sentiria obrigado moralmente a mantê-lo financeiramente.

— Não, ele não faria isso — protestou. Mas mesmo ao dizer as palavras sabia estar enganada. Era exatamente o tipo de coisa que Jiraya teria feito, pelo melhor dos motivos. Trazia o senso de família enraizado. Tinha orgulho de ser um Uzumaki, orgulho de Boruto carregar seu nome. Havia se preocupado com ela e a protegido da dor de amar Naruto e ser por ele rejeitada, mas o filho tinha o sangue dos Uzumakis nas veias e, no final, isso importava mais do que ela.

Hinata tentava permanecer forte, concentrar-se no que Naruto dizia, em vez de mergulhar no passado, mas as memórias a dominavam perigosamente e a faziam se sentir assustadoramente fraca.

Como era possível que ficar ao lado dele despertasse tantos pensamentos eróticos que ela acreditava terem sido deixados para trás?

— Para cuidar dele financeiramente — Naruto, acrescentando lentamente como se lhe enfiasse uma faca através das costelas até alcançar-lhe o coração. — E para protegê-lo da mãe.

O cérebro demorou muitos minutos para absorver o que ouvira e muitos outros mais para reagir diante da injustiça das palavras.

— Ele não precisa se proteger de mim nem precisa de você.

— Jiraya, obviamente, não concordava com você, nem a lei. Sou o tutor. Ele é meu pupilo. Esse foi o último desejo do pai.

— Mas sou a mãe deles.

— O tipo de mãe que podem supor que seria melhor não ter.

— Você não tem o direito de dizer isso. Não sabe nada de meu relacionamento com meu filho.

— Conheço você. Você se entregou a Jiraya porque ele estava preparado para lhe dar o que eu não lhe daria. Agora ele está morto e em breve você estará procurando outro homem para substituí-lo. Sem dúvida, Jiraya temia que se você voltasse a se casar, seu novo marido pudesse não se interessar pelo filho dele, e queria protegê-lo.

— Eu nunca me casaria com um homem se achasse que não iria amá-lo como se fosse seu.

— Não mesmo?

Hinata suspeitou saber o que ele pensava.

— Você ainda não perdoou sua mãe, não é? Bem, não sou igual a ela, Naruto. Amo meu filho...

— Chega! Isso não tem nada a ver com minha mãe.

Hinata não ia discutir com ele. Qual o sentido daquilo? Seria como tentar quebrar granito com as mãos. Mas sabia ter razão. Naruto julgava as mulheres pelo fracasso da mãe, e condenava todas. Queria acreditar que todas as mulheres eram capazes de abandonar os filhos por dinheiro, porque precisava acreditar nisso; pois pensar direito significava aceitar que a própria mãe o abandonara devido à sua incapacidade de merecer o amor maternal. Ele falava sobre suas convicções como se fossem verdades escritas em pedra, e Hinata sabia que em sua cabeça, em seu coração, elas eram. A seus olhos, ela já estava condenada, e permaneceria condenada. O que ele acreditava não podia ser alterado, porque ele assim o desejava. Tinha aprendido em sua, muitas vezes difícil e dolorosa jornada de amadurecimento e aceitação do próprio passado... E, acima de tudo, aprendera que era impossível trilhar para outro a jornada de auto-conhecimento e cicatrizar as feridas em seu lugar.

Naruto havia decidido sacrificar a habilidade de amar e ser amado usando como proteção um orgulho amargo que não permitia que ele percebesse o desejo sexual feminino motivado por nada além da mais sórdida forma de interesse. Jiraya podia ter acreditado estar agindo corretamente, mas Hinata desejava que ele não tivesse trazido Naruto de volta à sua vida – e, mais importante, à vida do filho.

Ele era tudo para ela. Não havia nada que não fizesse para protegê-lo, nenhum sacrifício.

— Você não precisava concordar com o pedido — forçou-se a dizer. — Por que o fez? Meu filho não significam nada para você.

Naruto podia perceber a hostilidade na voz dela. Olhou para o dois meninos. Hinata tinha razão, é claro: ele não significava nada além do sangue dos Uzumki correndo em suas veias. A reação inicial, ao ouvir a intenção de Jiraya, fora recusar. Por que assumiria o peso da responsabilidade do filho do padrinho, principalmente quando sabia o tipo de mãe que tinha? Era óbvio o que Jiraya tentava fazer.

Estava falido, cheio de dívidas, o filho era muito criança para se defender e não podia contar com a mãe para protegê-lo. Ela se venderia para o primeiro homem que pudesse sustentá-la. Tudo isso deve ter passado pela cabeça de Jiraya, como passara na sua. Então, Jiraya o procurara, em nome do filho, sabendo que, moralmente, Naruto não poderia rejeitar o apelo do sangue dos Uzumaki.

Desde então, entretanto, Naruto tivera mais tempo para refletir sobre a situação. Havia se convencido de que ao aceitar o papel de tutor podia livrar-se da obrigação de produzir herdeiros com todos os inconvenientes legais envolvidos. O filho de Jiraya era um Uzumaki. Tinha decidido passar um tempo com o garoto para avaliar se valia a pena criá-lo como seu herdeiro. Se valesse, então, como tutor, o educaria exatamente como faria com o próprio filho, para se tornar herdeiro do vasto império e fortuna. Quanto a Hinata... Ele podia sentir a ferida ardendo como se estivesse aberta. A história deles era uma página da vida que ele nunca fora capaz de virar. As mulheres anteriores e as posteriores nunca conseguiram deixar marcas. No balanço de contas de sua vida, ela constava como um débito. O destino agora lhe dava a oportunidade de saldar o orgulho ferido. Uma vez recebido o capital e os juros do débito que ela tinha com ele, uma vez revertido o passado e a forçado à posição em que ele a abandonaria – pois nada mais salvaria seu orgulho, – então deixaria claro que não havia lugar para ela na vida do filho e, certamente, na dele. Naruto não previa nenhum problema real. Conhecia Hinata. Ela era hedonista e voluptuosa, só desejava sexo e dinheiro. Não era tolo de acreditar que podia simplesmente obrigá-la a fazer o que ele queria. No minuto em que desconfiasse dos planos, se agarraria ao menino, determinada a não deixar escapar o passaporte para sua fortuna. Precisava ser sutil e ardiloso. E se ela recusasse abrir mão do filho...? Se fosse tão tola, cedo perceberia o erro cometido.

— Não, mas isso significava muito para Jiraya — respondeu Naruto, com frieza, à pergunta — E minha palavra significa muito para mim. Levando em conta que lhe prometi agir como se fosse meu, isso é exatamente o que pretendo fazer.

O quê? Como se fossem dele? O choque deixou Hinata fora de si. Por que não previra isso? Sabia o quanto Jiraya amara Boruto, assim como sabia que as raízes da Sardenha, a importância da família e a honra estavam entranhadas. Se Jiraya tivesse contado o que planejava, poderia ter feito algo, qualquer coisa – não importava o quê. Pedir, implorar, exigir que não agisse assim. Ele sabia dos sentimentos de Naruto em relação a ela, o quanto a desprezava. E também sabia... Respirou fundo. Não pensava a respeito disso há anos. Não se permitira, desde que deixara furtivamente a cama de Naruto na pálida luz do alvorecer, enquanto ele dormia sem conhecer suas intenções. Não levara nada com ela ao deixar o iate – nem as roupas caras nem as jóias, só o passaporte. E dinheiro suficiente para chegar ao hotel onde Jiraya estava hospedado, para entregar seu futuro nas mãos dele. Tinha 18 anos e Jiraya mais de 60. Não era de admirar que um mês depois, quando eles se casaram, tivessem pensado que ele era seu pai. Entretanto, não se importara. Tudo que lhe importava era estar protegida.

Viu Naruto olhar os meninos brincando e reagiu imediatamente ao que o instinto maternal interpretou como uma ameaça. Estendeu a mão, na tentativa de impedi-lo de se aproximar deles. Mas, antes que pudesse tocá-lo, Naruto virou-se, segurando-a pelo punho. O corpo dele estava tenso como o de um caçador, um predador, esperando que ela tentasse escapar para destruí-la. Um arrepio a percorreu ao reconhecer os sinais familiares da própria excitação. Como isso podia estar acontecendo? Já tinham se passado dez anos desde a última vez que Nauto a tocara. O nascimento de Boruto havia inundado seus sentidos e emoções com outro tipo de amor, fazendo-a esquecer tudo que sentira por Naruto. Ou assim pensava. Como podia um simples toque surtir tal efeito? Como ele podia fazê-la sentir-se assim – o frio no estômago, o tremor das pernas, o suor escorrendo pelos cabelos e a adrenalina espalhando-se pelas veias? Era uma cilada de sua imaginação, só isso. Não o desejava. Como poderia? Mas o desejo carnal crescia e distorcia seu raciocínio. Excitação e raiva, atração e aversão, toda a alquimia sexual doce e selvagem do passado compartilhado a invadiu. Ela se sentira assim da primeira vez que o vira. Só que naquela época a erupção em suas entranhas não tinha sido encoberta pela dor ou pelo conhecimento.

A atração física a deixara encantada mesmo antes dele tocá-la, e quando ele a tocara... Fechou os olhos, não querendo se lembrar, mas era tarde.

 _Podia ouvir a própria voz gritando o nome dele, enredada no próprio intenso prazer, os olhos arregalados de surpresa enquanto ele se curvava na cabine principal do iate, olhando-a ao mesmo tempo em que o toque experiente dos dedos a levava ao orgasmo. Seu primeiro orgasmo! Ele tinha esperado até o tremor de seu corpo cessar antes de lançar-lhe um olhar de triunfo que se tornaria tão familiar, e dizer lacônico: — Talvez seja a hora ideal para dizer seu nome..._

Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente. O rosto queimava com as lembranças do seu comportamento. Tinha apenas 17 anos, lembrou-se, trêmula. Uma criança cuja cabeça estava cheia de sonhos. Acreditava saber tudo que precisava. Agora tinha 28 anos, uma mulher que sabia o suficiente para se dar conta de como o passado havia sido perigoso, e a sorte que tivera de escapar dele e de Naruto. Estava livre disso. Disso, dele e de tudo que ele despertara nela. Sentiu a intensidade do olhar de Naruto concentrado nela, fazendo-a tremer. Ele não podia adivinhar seus pensamentos, o que estava revivendo. Era madura o suficiente para não se trair. Entretanto, o anseio dentro dela se recusava a esmorecer. Não podia se controlar, nem ao olhar, atraído pelo corpo dele, pelo pescoço, pela pele bronzeada sob a camisa pólo. O torso musculoso.

— Solte-me! — ela tentou se desvencilhar.

— Tem certeza de que é isso que quer? Antigamente você implorava pelo meu toque. Lembra-se? Não podia evitar.

Estremeceu com violência.

— É, estou vendo que sim — ele a provocou, soltando-a.

A pele ficou fria longe do contato. Não devia se permitir pensar nisso.

— Deixe-me avisá-la, Hinata, caso tenha esquecido. Conheço você. — Ele estudou-lhe o corpo com um desprezo que ela sentiu vontade de esbofeteá-lo.

— Sou a mãe do Boruto e é só assim que você deve me conhecer de hoje em diante — retrucou. Estas palavras se dirigiam a ele ou a ela? Ele soltou o braço tão rápido que ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio, e depois virou de costas. Ela estremeceu. Como podia ter sido tola a ponto de amá-lo? Mas o amara. Desesperada e incondicionalmente, torcendo para que ele correspondesse a seus sentimentos, acreditando poder trocar sexo por amor. Que idiota! Mas não era mais assim.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto não me pertence.**

 **Essa fanfic é uma adaptação do livro Mestre do prazer de Penny Jordan publicado pela editora Harlequim.**

 **Essa adaptação não tem fins lucrativos**

 **Capitulo 2**

Boruto parou para observar sua mãe conversar com um estranho, e notou que a conversa não estava sendo muito amigável.

— Uzumaki Naruto – disse Shikadai. Chamando a atenção do amigo – Ouvi meu pai conversando com ele sobre a aquisição dos hotéis do senhor Jiraya.

— Naruto...- o velho havia mesmo falado sobre um afilhado com esse nome. Boruto sentia falta do pai, mas não estava triste com sua morte, ele lembra o quanto o pai estava sofrendo com a doença.

— _Você tem que ser forte. E cuidar da mamãe, ajude-a a me perdoar. Ela não vai gostar do que vou fazer._

A última conversa com pai ainda ecoava na sua mente, seu segredo. Seu pai dissera que iria escolher um tutor para ele, alguém para ajudar sua mãe a cuidar da sua educação, para que o preparasse para herdar os negócios da família.

—Velho idiota. – sussurou. Você só esqueceu de mencionar que não havia mais negócios. Pensou Boruto.

— O que disse? – perguntou Shikadai.

Boruto olhou para o amigo e riu, Shikadai e ele viraram grandes amigo s desde que foi para o internato em Londres, que por sinal foi indicação do Tio Shikamaru, ficou extremamente feliz quando o menino aceitou passar uns dias com ele na Sardenha.

— Hein? Boruto tá viajando?

— Desculpe, tava pensando no velho. – desviou a atenção para olhar a Mãe e não gostou do que viu, Naruto agarrando o pulso da sua mãe de uma maneira nada gentil. _"De uma chance a ele"_ a voz do pai ecoou na cabeça – Shikadai. Vamos voltar um pouco, acho que esse cara, deve querer falar comigo.

— Porque acha isso?

— Acho que ele deve ser o tutor, que o velho escolheu para mim.

Naruto percebeu que o garoto parecia estar observando os dois:

— Ele parece estar voltando, quero que nos apresente. – disse a Hinata

— Não faz sentido apresentá-lo. Afinal, você não vai representar um papel digno na vida dele, certo? — desafiou-o.

— Pelo contrário, pretendo dar prioridade às minhas obrigações como tutor, motivo pelo qual estou aqui. Quem sabe como foi afetado pelas circunstâncias da vida?

— Ele sentem falta de Jiraya, mas a morte dele não os afetou...

Naruto virou-se para encará-la.

— O dano ao qual me refiro não é causado pela morte do pai, mas pela vida da mãe.

— Não tem o direito de dizer isso.

— Tenho todo o direito. Ele é meu pupilo. É meu dever legal e moral protegê-lo

— De mim? Sou a mãe deles! — Fechou os punhos com tanta força que as unhas machucavam-lhe as palmas das mãos.

Ele virou lentamente para encará-la, os olhos de águia tão impassíveis quanto pedras.

— Você pode ser mãe, mas também é uma mulher que adora o estilo de vida que só um homem muito rico pode proporcionar. Quando esse tipo de homem paga para usar seu corpo, não vai querer ser interrompido pelas necessidades de um garoto de 9 anos. Aos olhos da maioria das cortes de Justiça, uma mãe dessas seria considerada negligente e não mereceria esse nome.

Ela quase podia sentir o veneno nas palavras.

— Só porque sua mãe o abandonou...

— Não fale dela.

Hinata nunca se sentiu mais zangada ou mais amedrontada.

— Decidi que para o bem de meu pupilo ele deve permanecer aqui, na ilha que era a casa do pai, até resolver o que é melhor para o futuro dele.

— Você não tem esse direito.

Hinata estava com medo e lutava para não demonstrá-lo, reconheceu Naruto. As veias do pescoço latejavam como um pássaro preso lutando para se libertar. Ele quase podia sentir as ondas de pânico e medo passando-lhe pelo corpo. E, certamente, reconhecia o horror nos olhos.

— Ele é meu filho — insistiu. — Meu filho.

— E meus pupilo, de acordo com a lei tradicional da Sardenha. Essa é uma sociedade patriarcal, como bem sabe.

Hinata sacudia a cabeça.

— Não pode fazer isso. Não vou permitir.

— Não pode me impedir. — Ele deu um sorriso frio. — Não tem como contratar um advogado. Não tem dinheiro. Jiraya está morto e você precisa encontrar outro homem para sustentá-la. Um que, como Jiraya, seja cego e não veja o que você é. Não tente negar — disse, antes que ela pudesse protestar. — Afinal, foi por isso que se aproximou de mim... e por isso se afastou. Não é mesmo?

Ele lançou a pergunta de forma quase casual, mas Hinata não se iludiu. Nada que Naruto fazia era casual ou sem objetivo. Mesmo sabendo, não conseguiu impedir de trair a agitação quando lhe respondeu:

— Foi tudo um erro.

— Seu erro — concordou.

— Não, não foi... Faz muito tempo. — O que ela estava fazendo? Não precisava dar explicações e sim se proteger contra o desprezo que ele sempre sentira por ela. Naruto era perigoso: sempre fora, sempre seria, e agora ela tinha uma ótima razão para não voltar ao passado como uma mosca atraída pela luz que acabaria por destruí-la.

— Nem tanto. Faz pouco mais de dez anos que peguei você na rua, onde seu ex-amante a abandonara. Lembra? Você me contou terem lhe oferecido o papel principal num filme pornô, mas que podia ser a estrela de um filme exclusivo. Suas palavras, não minhas! — Ele se afastou em direção ao filho dela. — Ninguém muda.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou histérica, embora já soubesse a resposta. O sorriso que ele lhe deu a fez morder com força o lábio inferior para se impedir de tremer de medo. — Vou me apresentar.

Por alguns segundos Hinata estava tão enredada nas próprias emoções e no passado trazido à tona que não pôde se mover, mas de alguma forma conseguiu se libertar e correu atrás dele, gritando, impetuosa:

— Deixe-o em paz! Não ouse tocar nele. Entrar numa nova década tinha lhe acrescentado beleza em vez de tirá-la, admitiu Naruto, relutante, quando a viu correr em sua direção. Os seios subiam e desciam, por baixo do tecido fino do vestido, devido ao esforço, quando finalmente o alcançou. Olhá-la e sentir a necessidade de agarrá-la o deixou fora de si. Ela sempre tivera seios bonitos – firmes e eroticamente reais, a pele com gosto de mulher, sol e sexo, os mamilos marrom-escuros sempre famintos por seus dedos e por sua língua. Ainda conseguia imaginá-la totalmente nua no deque do iate, a cabeça jogada para trás, a brisa do mar desarrumando-lhe os cabelos, os lábios curvados num sorriso maldoso, um prazer sensual intenso quando se oferecia para ele. Agora, como no passado – embora por motivos diferentes, – ela estava parada bem na sua frente, entre ele e o garoto, e era impossível não encará-la. A maternidade tinha lhe tornado os seios mais fartos, o que lhe caía bem, mas não tinha lhe tirado a cintura fina nem a sensualidade de um corpo feito para o prazer. Um corpo que ele conhecia tão intimamente quanto o dele – talvez ainda mais. Como amante, Hinata era uma incomparável mistura de impetuosa paixão sexual e habilidade feminina de se entregar completamente ao ato, como se desse cada pedacinho de si para atingirem o prazer mútuo. Mas é claro que não tinha sido o único homem a gozar da sexualidade dela e, certamente, não fora o primeiro a pagar por isso – se não em dinheiro, mas oferecendo as vantagens do estilo de vida de um amante rico. Ela praticamente admitira isso na noite em que a pegou. Fechou a cara carrancudo, irritado com o poder que ela ainda exercia sobre ele, embora o desejo incontrolável por ela, que fazia seu cérebro e seu corpo arderem, já não fosse o mesmo. Ela havia penetrado nele e ainda o perturbava, dez anos depois, mesmo que a excitação selvagem que antes ameaçava consumi-lo tivesse se apagado. Sozinha ou expulsa por ele? E que importância tinha? Ele soubera, desde a primeira vez que a levara para a cama, que a intensidade de seu apetite por ela era algo que não queria para sua vida. Se ajudara a destruí-la, tinha agido sabiamente, movido pela auto-preservação. O que sentia era simplesmente o eco de um sentimento há muito tempo morto. Mas não tão morto, pois as brasas ardiam com o calor do desejo. Já tinha sido ruim o suficiente ela tê-lo abandonado para casar com Jiraya. Mas o fato de Jiraya ser o orgulhoso pai do filho dela o atingira dolorosamente, como a ferida cuidadosamente guardada deixada pela infelicidade de sua infância. Para ele – um homem que nunca recebera amor, compaixão nem afeto, – ser convidado a assumir a responsabilidade de proteger a infância dessa criança era ou um ato de grande ousadia ou de grande confiança.

Certamente tinha sido um ato de desespero. Não que Naruto fosse punir uma vida inocente pelos pecados da mãe – não depois de tudo que sofrera. Foi informado da morte de Jiraya poucas horas depois de tê-lo visto. Só, sem Hinata ao lado, porque ela estava fazendo compras.

Ele queria esquecer o passado, mas este se recusava a ser posto de lado. Lembrava-se dela como se aquele dia fosse a noite em que se conheceram.

 _Os cabelos mais compridos do que agora, desgrenhados devido ao calor, as mechas malfeitas. Usava uma saia curta barata e uma camiseta que mais revelava do que escondia os seios, fazendo-a parecer exatamente o que era, parada na estrada em Saint Tropez. Ele nem consideraria parar se ela não tivesse se atirado na frente do carro. Garotas bonitas, disponíveis e famintas como Hinata se encontravam aos montes em Saint Tropez durante o verão, pulando de amante para amante, alpinistas sociais tentando conseguir o troféu máximo: um homem tolo e rico para lhe oferecer mais que uma noite de sexo em troca de uma bolada de euros. Hinata carregava uma cesta grande de palha na qual, segundo disse com um dar de ombros, estavam todos os seus pertences._

— _Precisei ir embora rápido, então só trouxe o que podia — ela falou, de modo tranqüilizador quando entrou na Ferrari sem ser convidada. Isso fora em maio. Do pouco que contara sobre sua vida, ele deduzira que o homem que a abandonara fazia parte da escória que perambulava pela cidade durante do Festival de Cannes: um "produtor" buscando carne jovem para satisfazer seu apetite e os dos seres humanos nojentos para quem vendia os filmes. Mas Naruto não quisera perder tempo ouvindo a conversa quando tinha outros planos para aqueles lábios carnudos. Hinata era prática, como todas as cortesãs bem sucedidas. Ela rapidamente deduziu que satisfazer apenas um homem traria uma parcela maior de custo/benefício do que se arriscar a passar de mão em mão entre o produtor e seus amigos._

É, sem dúvida, ela era muito calculista. Em um ano, tinha feito planos para subir na vida – não apenas para a cama de outro homem, mas para ocupá-la por toda a vida. Como esposa! E esse homem fora nada menos que seu padrinho, Jiraya – um homem com idade para ser pai dele, quanto mais dela. Era impensável imaginar que ela deixaria Naruto. Era ele quem estava no comando, não ela. Ele pagava as contas e ditava as regras. Ela estava à disposição para o que ele exigisse. Mas ela o tinha abandonado, deixando uma dívida pendente com o orgulho dele.

Uma dívida que o destino agora lhe dava a oportunidade de cobrar em dobro.

Hinata viu o sorriso cruel familiar curvar os cantos da boca de Naruto. Quantas vezes ele tinha zombado dela com esse sorriso, antes de ceder às suas súplicas e satisfazer o desejo que ele mesmo despertara?

Ao encontrar Naruto, julgava saber tudo sobre sexo e sobre o próprio corpo. A verdade era que não sabia nada sobre prazer e muito menos sobre desejo carnal. Quando Jiraya lhe ofereceu um caminho para escapar de Naruto e da vida que levava antes dele, se convenceu que a única forma de se salvar era agarrar a chance com unhas e dentes, sem nunca olhar para trás. E assim fizera. Embora nunca tivesse conscientemente olhado para trás, voltara várias vezes em sonhos, experimentando uma dor lancinante. Ela estremeceu, piscando. Nos anos que se seguiram após a concepção do filho, aprendera a andar empertigada e ter orgulho dele e de si mesma. Nunca negaria o passado, mas acreditava ter aprendido com ele, crescido graças a ele, e quando chegasse a hora e o filho perguntassem, não mentiria.

Por enquanto, entretanto, era jovem demais para ser exposto a seus erros e por eles castigados. Ela brigaria até a morte, se preciso, para protegê-los e mantê-los a salvo. A única maneira de Naruto tirá-lo dela seria passando por cima de seu cadáver.

— Não vou a lugar algum sem meu filho.

— E ele vai ficar aqui. Comigo.

— Com você? Na Sardenha? Onde? Você não mora aqui.

— Eu não morava, é verdade, mas agora que sou dono do hotel pretendo transformá-lo em minha casa. O menino vai morar aqui quando não estiver na escola, para que possam crescer segundo a cultura do pai, em sua antiga casa. Aparentemente, era um plano sensível e bondoso, mas bondade não era uma qualidade que passasse pelo radar defensivo de Naruto. Havia algo que ele estava ocultando. Algum motivo secreto o motivava. Ela olhou para o filho, o coração palpitando de apreensão ao vê-lo se aproximar.

Era fácil ver a herança Uzumaki na aparência dele, mesmo sendo ele jovem demais para desenvolver o perfil predatório da Sardenha, compartilhado tanto por Jirayo quanto por Naruto.

Jiraya sempre dissera, com orgulho, que Boruto era um verdadeiro Uzumaki e tinha prometido a ela... Enfiou as unhas com força nas palmas das mãos. O marida tinha sido um homem de palavra, tranqüilizou-se. Não quebraria a promessa feita antes do nascimento do filho.

— Boruto voltará para a escola em Londres em setembro — ela avisou.

— Estamos em julho. Têm o verão inteiro para se divertir aqui e se acostumar com meu papel em sua vida.

— Você está planejando passar o verão aqui?

— Por que não? Sardenha é meu lar, afinal. Faz sentido ficar aqui para supervisionar a transformação do hotel em casa e conviver com meu pupilo.

Ela levantou o queixo.

— Você se dá conta de que eu vou ficar com ele?

— Pretende ficar para dar umas escapulidas até Port Cervo e encontrar um substituto para o velho? Outro velho rico para se vender? Ou talvez dessa vez esteja planejando encontrar um jovem rico? Não crie muitas expectativas. Você está envelhecendo e há um bocado de competição. Além do mais, não é qualquer homem que vai querer se incomodar com o filho de outro homem. Mas, é claro, eu estava esquecendo, esse problema é facilmente resolvido, não é? Basta colocá-lo num colégio interno e viver a vida sem ele, como fez quando Jiraya estava morrendo.

— Você não tem o direito — começou Hinata, mas era tarde demais. Naruto a ignorou, e a afastou quando viu Boruto se aproximar.

Ela começou a correr nas pedras escorregadias, instintivamente querendo se interpor entre ele e o filho, parando quando escorregou e uma das pedras pontiagudas cortou-lhe a perna. Como se tivessem percebido sua ansiedade, Boruto correu imediatamente para Hinata e ficou entre ela e Naruto, de um jeito que normalmente a teria feito sorrir por causa de seus instintos masculinos.

Ela estava magnífica, admitiu Naruto. Uma tigresa guardada pelo filhote, ignorando o sangue escorrendo-lhe na perna e a tira arrebentada do sapato. Por nada, emoções primitivas, cruas e indesejadas o devastaram. As hierarquias e os patriarcas da família Sardenha tinham memória longa e a história da ilha estava cheia de relatos de amargura e vingança travados entre famílias rivais. Ele herdara dessas pessoas a crença na regra de "olho por olho", embora nos tempos modernos eles cumprissem o estabelecido pelas leis modernas, mas ele carregava em si essa herança ancestral. Ele tinha acreditado que Hinata era dele, e que assim permaneceria até não ter mais uso. Que ele é quem dominava o relacionamento e, portanto, ela jamais poderia terminar as coisas.

Essa tinha sido a principal lei não escrita a governar o relacionamento deles. Mas ela havia desrespeitado a lei, e ao fazer isso, ofendera-lhe o orgulho. Nunca poderia perdoar o que a mãe lhe fizera, como tinha escolhido rejeitar a falta que ele sentia dela. Quando se tornou adulto, disse a si mesmo que nunca teria seu poder, ou segurança emocional, desafiado ou ameaçado por nenhuma outra mulher. Nos relacionamentos com as mulheres, era sempre ele a romper. Tinha planejado pôr fim ao relacionamento com Hinata. Mas ela havia ido embora antes que ele o fizesse. E pior, nos braços de outro homem. Seu padrinho! Ah, Hinata devia pagar – e ele pretendia saborear o doce gosto da vingança.

Hinata não ia ser separada do filho nem por um minuto – mesmo que isso significasse ter que conviver com Naruto. Por sorte, seria por pouco tempo. Nem mesmo Naruto poderia retardar o início do novo ano letivo. O que a lembrou... Olhou para os anéis nos dedos. Graças à sua aplicação e determinação, agora tinha um curso universitário e um MBA. E graças à generosidade do marido a venda das jóias permitiria que ela comprasse uma casa simples em Londres, próximo da escola de Boruto, pagar as mensalidades e colocar algum dinheiro no banco, para qualquer emergência.

— Venha — ordenou Naruto, autoritário, estendendo a mão para o filho. Hinata viu Boruto olhá-la em dúvida. Seria tão fácil fazê-lo se voltar contra Naruto encher a cabecinha ingênua com pensamentos de ressentimento e aflição, destilar veneno para que ele temesse e odiasse o homem apontado pelo pai como tutor... Mas, independente do que sentia, não podia fazer isso com ele. Não iria prejudicá-lo dessa forma. Ele vinha em primeiro lugar em sua vida e em seu coração. Forçando um sorriso, empurrou Boruto, com delicadeza, na direção de Naruto. — Seu pai escolheu Naruto como tutor e isso quer dizer que podemos passar todo o verão na Sardenha — disse da maneira mais descontraída possível. Era melhor manter tudo simples para ele aceitar e compreender. O filho adorava a Sardenha, e por que não deveriam? Esse país era, afinal, parte dele e da história da família. Tinha passado todos os verões ali, desde o nascimento.

Boruto estendeu a mão para Naruto, e por um momento viu surpresa nos olhos dele. "o que ele esperava? Um abraço?" pensou, abraços eram hábito na Sardenha. Mas o pai era um homem idoso, criado no estilo antigo e educado na Inglaterra, portanto era natural que suas maneiras refletissem isso.

— Como devo chamar o senhor? — perguntou

— Naruto é sobrinho-neto e afilhado de seu pai — explicou Hinata, sem querer dar a Naruto a oportunidade de assumir o controle, mesmo num assunto tão simples.

— Então, talvez deva chamá-lo de primo Naruto.

— Primo Naruto — murmurou Boruto enquanto observava a expressão da mãe, que parecia um pouco nervosa, já Naruto parecia que o analisava como se procurasse um defeito. — Eu gosto — anunciou, sensato.

— Ótimo. Fico contente — disse Naruto, cordial, assumindo as rédeas da conversa.

— Eu costumava chamar seu pai de Velhote quando o conheci, mas realmente prefiro que não siga meus passos.

Ah, muito esperto, reconheceu Hinata , quando viu como o filho começou a relaxar e chegar mais perto dele. Jiraya o amava profundamente, mas quando ficou doente não conseguia conviver com uma criança cheia de energia por mais que alguns minutos. Então, ela havia se colocado como pára-raios entre o filho e o marido, desejando proteger ambos da dor emocional por parte do filho e física por parte do marido frágil.

— Podemos pescar hoje à tarde? — Perguntou Boruto, começando a se sentir mais tranquilo perto de Naruto, "Ele o chamava de velhote, talvez não seja tão ruim assim". Pescar era uma nova paixão e quase todos os dias obrigava mães a passar um tempo sentados nas pedras, esperando os peixes morderem a isca que o pai lhes ensinara a colocar no anzol.

— Há alguns assuntos a discutir com sua mãe, então precisamos voltar para o hotel. Mas talvez essa tarde eu possa mostrar o melhor lugar para pescar.

Ele estava seduzindo o filho com a mesma facilidade com que a seduzira, reconheceu Hinata, enquanto via Boruto dar um sorriso discreto ao lado dele, esquecendo-se dela quando voltaram para o hotel.

Futebol foi a tema da conversa durante a volta ao hotel, Hinata viu Boruto e Shikadai tão envolvidos na conversa com Naruto que parecia que ela não estava ali, pensou magoada.

— Você precisa limpar essa perna. — Eles tinham chegado ao hotel e a ordem sucinta de Naruto fez com que comprimisse os lábios.

— Ah, por favor. — A voz destilava sarcasmo. — Não tente fingir estar preocupado. Gestos bondosos não combinam com você. Além disso, ambos sabemos que você não tem compaixão pelo sexo feminino em geral, e por mim em particular.

Virou-se para olhar os garotos que vinham correndo atrás deles, mas não os tinham alcançado.

— Meninos, entrem e vão se lavar, por favor. Depois, para a cozinha, almoçar. Hinata acreditava em criar o filho com amor, mas com rigidez. Ela valorizava a importância de boas maneiras, mas isso, em sua opinião, era uma pista de mão dupla. Se esperava bom comportamento dos filhos, e que compreendessem a importância das boas maneiras, também mereciam ser tratados da mesma forma.

— Que belo exemplo de mãe zelosa! — disse Naruto, logo que os meninos subiram e não podiam ouvi-los. — Você é bem esperta em não gastar todo o tempo cuidando desses dois. Jiraya jamais teria concordado com isso, como ambos sabemos, mas você, obviamente, deixou claro que não queria muita responsabilidade com os cuidados diários.

— Só porque ele lhe fez algumas perguntas sobre futebol não me torna uma mãe relapsa ou desinteressada

— Não me referia a isso e sim ao fato de que você o está mandando para a cozinha comer enquanto, sem dúvida, vai almoçar em algum lugar mais elegante, sem a presença dele. Se pudesse seguir seus próprios instintos, provavelmente também se encontraria com um amante, possivelmente o mesmo com quem foi vista jantando em Nova York.

Hinata o fitou furiosa.

— É uma pena que essa sua visão distorcida da realidade não lhe traga benefícios, Naruto. Para sua informação, a pessoa que pagou para me espionar não mereceu o salário. Se tivessem feito o trabalho corretamente, saberiam que o único homem com quem estive em Nova York foi o oncologista que fui consultar. Está vendo, diferente de você, não quis ficar sentada esperando Jiraya morrer quando havia uma remota chance de alguma droga ou tratamento que lhe desse alguma sobrevida — disse a ele com desdém, antes de girar nos calcanhares e seguir o filho.

Ele não a deixou ir longe, os dedos algemando-lhe o pulso e girando-a para encará-lo antes de ter subido mais de dois degraus.

— Muito convincente, se eu não conhecesse você tão bem. Por acaso lhe ocorreu que Jiraya podia estar preparado para morrer? Que preferia morrer em paz na própria cama e não ter a vida prolongada alguns meses, dias ou semanas, para que você pudesse continuar a tirar vantagem dele? Enquanto estava vivo, ele era seu passaporte para a vida que sempre quis, a vida pela qual vendeu seu corpo. Ele estava enfeitiçado por você e você sabia, tanto que me implorou para lhe emprestar mais dinheiro, não importando a que taxa de juros, apenas para poder satisfazer sua ambição.

— Isso não é verdade! O rosto dela estava branco como o mármore do hall e da escadaria. Os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, que lhe turvaram a visão. — Foi por orgulho que pediu dinheiro emprestado, não por mim. Eu nem tinha conhecimento do que ele estava fazendo.

— Mentirosa. Ele ainda segurava o pulso dela, e quando ela o olhou, lembrou-se de outra época, de outra escadaria de mármore, na qual havia ficado parada e olhado para o rosto dele – rido, na verdade, com prazer e provocação.

 _As escadas eram de um ateliê exclusivo, onde ele a levara para experimentar o vestido que ela exibia para ele, camadas de seda preta que se colavam à sua pele quando andava. Ela havia se recostado nele, lembrava-se, sem se importar que a seda estivesse escorregando. Na verdade, adorando o fato de que o olhar dele acariciasse seu corpo seminu e que a mão dele segurasse seu seio desnudo. Na época, ainda acreditava que ele mentia ao dizer que amor e emoção não tinham lugar em sua vida. Estava tão perdidamente apaixonada por ele que acreditava que a força de seu amor o faria corresponder. Antigamente. Mas era outro tempo. Separada do passado por um oceano de lágrimas derramadas e pelo muro protetor erguido. Esse muro era impenetrável; reforçado pela amarga realidade, a força de sua raiva e das lágrimas._

— Odeio tanto você — disse, a emoção escurecendo-lhe os olhos. Podia sentir a respiração arfante de Naruto contra sua pele quando foi tomado de raiva e a puxou contra ele. Ela estava de pé, sem jeito, na escada, no meio de um degrau, e o movimento a fez perder o equilíbrio e apoiar-se nele.

— Isso é o que você diz. Mas aposto que ainda iria para a cama comigo, dependendo do preço. A dor foi instantânea e brutal, fazendo-a recuar e tentar escapar, as narinas dilatadas e os músculos da garganta contraídos.

— Foi você quem me ensinou a separar as emoções, tratar sexo como uma atividade física sem ligação com qualquer sentimento emocional. Então, ouso dizer que se quisesse fazer sexo com você teria que deixar de lado o desprezo que lhe dedico para conseguir ir para a cama — concordou incisiva. — Mas não quero, nem preciso usar meu corpo como moeda de troca.

— Por quê? Encontrou outro homem para substituir Jiraya antes que o corpo dele esfriasse? Que dor cortante, dilacerante, era essa? Ele não a queria, tinha cessado de desejá-la quando ela começou a pedir, sem sucesso, um papel permanente na vida dele. Ele se lembrava da voz macia, com uma falsa emoção, repetindo:

— _Eu amo você Naruto e você sabe que me ama, embora recuse dizer._

— _Você está enganada — respondera, e estava sendo sincero. — Não amo ninguém. A capacidade e o desejo de amar foram expulsos de mim. Você diz me amar, mas o que realmente quer é que eu a mantenha permanentemente em minha vida porque sou rico e você é pobre. O que você ama é o que lhe dou._

— _Não é verdade — protestara. Mas, é claro, ele sabia que não devia acreditar nela._

Ele a olhava agora quando ela dizia, orgulhosa:

— Não. Ao contrário de você, eu me desvencilhei do passado. — Levantou a cabeça com altivez. — Sou formada e tenho um MBA. Tenho qualificações para conseguir um trabalho e um salário para manter a mim e meu filho. — Só rezava para que isso fosse verdade.

Naruto teve que lutar contra o sentimento que se apoderava dele. Por que estava tão zangado e ressentido com o pensamento dela trabalhar para se sustentar e ser independente dele?

— Você não pode me enganar com sua suposta dedicação maternal — retaliou. — Se fosse a mãe que pretende ser, acha que seu marido iria me designar como tutor de Boruto? É óbvio que no final ele reconheceu exatamente o que você.

Hinata levantou a mão sem raciocinar, mas ele reagiu rápido, segurando-lhe o braço. Antes que ela pudesse adivinhar o que ele planejava fazer, ele a puxou para os braços e a beijou, como se a punisse. A pressão da boca na sua feriu-lhe a suavidade dos lábios quando lutou contra a dominação. Mas foi a mordida que lhe deu no lábio inferior que a fez sentir o gosto de sangue na língua. Ele a empurrou com tanta força que ela quase caiu, os olhos cruéis como os de um assassino enquanto passava as costas da mão no lábio cortado.

— Vagabunda! — disse brutalmente, virando-se e descendo as escadas, deixando-a de pé olhando-o, numa mistura de gelo e fogo, medo e vontade, ódio e... E o quê? O contrário de ódio era amor, e ela não o amava. Cobriu os olhos com as costas das mãos, chocada ao ver que voltavam encharcadas de lágrimas.

 **Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto não me pertence.**

 **Essa fanfic é uma adaptação do livro Mestre do prazer de Penny Jordan publicado pela editora Harlequim.**

 **Essa adaptação não tem fins lucrativos**

 **Capitulo 3**

Enquanto via Hinata subir as escadas, Naruto pensou por um segunda que não devia te-la ofendido e que talvez devesse pedir desculpas pelo beijo, mas então se lembrou "Ela não passa de uma interesseira, que enganou a mim e ao Jiraya. Por qual outro motivo ele deixaria tudo para mim?"

—Acredito que Nagato, não tenha te ensinado a como tratar as mulheres. – Retirado do transe Naruto olhou para Tsunade com surpresa, não espera vê-la ali.

—Meu avó não me ensinou muitas coisas. Não espera te ver aqui Tsunade.

—Digo o mesmo moleque, suponho que você seja o Tutor, que Jiraya escolheu para Boruto?

—Está correto.-Naruto notou a cara de insatisfação dela- Não parece feliz com a noticia.

Tsunade o encarou por um momento tentando entender o plano do sapo velho do Jiraya. "O que ele pretende com isso?"

—Estou apenas surpresa.-disse

—Não imagino o porquê, afinal de contas ele era meu padrinho.

— E eu sua madrinha e nem por isso trocamos, mas do que duas palavras nos últimos 10 anos.

Naruto havia se esquecido do quanto a língua de Tsunade podia ser afiada, apesar de estar em seus 70 anos ainda tinha um belo corpo, e a disposição de uma menina de 20, ele nunca entendeu como ela pode apoiar o casamento de Jiraya com Hinata, mesmo sabendo o histórico da garota.

Ele sempre acreditou que ela era apaixonada pelo velho, mas talvez estivesse enganado

—Acho que você sabe o porque de minha ausência.

Tsunade o encarou por um momento, e pode ver os traços de Minato naquele rosto e naqueles olhos, mas se o garoto parecia com o pai em aparência, era a mãe em gênio teimoso, cabeça dura e explosivo. Ela nunca deveria ter deixado Nagato tirar Naruto de Jiraya, e ter permitido que aquele velho rabugento distorcesse completamente a história dos pais deles, por causa disso hoje Naruto era assim. "Eu só preciso achar a carta, Tsunade. Na carta ele acreditaria" a voz de Jiraya ecoou na sua mente.

Estava quase se perdendo em lembranças quando a voz do afilhado chamou sua atenção.

—Você ainda não me disse o que faz aqui?

—Estou ajudando Hinata com a transferência de bens.-respondeu- Acredito que esteja cansado.

—Não muito, mas um banho viria a calhar.

—Shikamaru me avisou que o tutor de Boruto chegaria hoje- disse virando-se para subir as escadas- Te mostrarei seu quarto.

Naruto seguiu Tsunade até o quarto.

—É a melhor suíte do hotel aproveite.

Naruto já ia entrar no quarto, quando sentiu seu pra ser segurado e apertado de maneira nada gentil pela madrinha.

—É bom que o dialogo que eu vi na escada não se repita Naruto.-Tsunade o encarou com uma ameaça nos olhos-Boruto poderia ter ouvido, e acho que não quer que seu pupilo antipatize com você tão cedo.

Naruto a encarou por um momento, sem dizer mais nada a viu ir embora. Tsunade era a única mulher capaz de o deixar sem ação, e pensar na possibilidade que o garoto não o quisesse por perto de certa forma o deixou preocupado. Mas disse a si mesmo que era apenas porque não queria tratar o garoto como o avó o tratou.

— Velha abusada, se não fosse minha madrinha...hum- e entrou no quarto antes que Tsunade voltasse para puni-los por seus pensamentos.

Parte do charme do hotel era ser ainda, de várias maneiras, uma casa particular, admitiu Hinata no quarto da suíte do último andar que Jiraya insistira em manter separada do hotel e não ser ocupada por mais ninguém. No andar de baixo, havia outra suíte espaçosa e três menores. Os outros quartos do hotel ficavam onde originalmente era o estábulo da casa. As salas de recepção eram decoradas e mobiliadas como quartos de uma casa particular. Nos fundos da casa, construíram uma sala de jantar e um terraço no qual ficava a piscina. Seria muito fácil para um homem com a fortuna de Naruto transformá-lo novamente em uma casa particular. E, certamente, seria bem mais confortável do que a semi-fortaleza nas montanhas, antiga residência do avô. Ela e Jiraya ocuparam quartos separados durante todo o casamento. O dela dava para o mar e era decorado em cores muito suaves: azul e verde-água, e tecidos naturais. _"Preciso falar com Tsunade"_ despiu o vestido de linho e foi para o banheiro limpar o corte na perna. O tempo que passara com os meninos ao ar livre começava a lhe dar um tom bronzeado, substituindo a palidez adquirida pelas infindáveis horas à beira do leito do marido. Mal olhou para o espelho. A cabeça começara a doer em conseqüência da tensão e pressão da manhã. "Por que, por que Jiraya tinha feito aquilo? Ele devia saber o que lhe causaria. Sempre prometera que nunca iria... Mas é claro que ela sabia o motivo de ele ter agido daquela maneira. Fora o jeito encontrado para garantir o futuro de Boruto. E quanto a ela? Ele realmente achara que ela se submeteria a ser sustentada por Naruto? Acreditara que Naruto o faria? Vai saber os pensamentos que passavam pela cabeça de um homem à beira da morte. Automaticamente, limpou o pequeno corte, mas a cabeça estava em outro lugar. O vestido estava com uma leve mancha de sangue seco. Foi até o quarto de vestir e pegou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta no closet. Adoraria tomar um banho, mas os meninos deviam estar famintos.

Lá embaixo, na cozinha, os meninos e Tsunade, que se aproximou assim que ela entrou na cozinha.

— Eu não sabia.

Hinata não precisava de maiores explicações, entendia o que a senhora queria te dizer, e acreditava, Tsundade jamais apoiaria essa ideia de Jiraya, e se soubesse teria te avisado.

—Eu sei.-Hinata a encarou, por um instante segurando a vontade de chorar, Tsunade e Jiraya, os dois sempre a ajudaram, mas a sensação que tinha é que havia impedido a felicidade dos dois, e apesar dela não admitit sempre achou que os dois fossem mais que amigos.

— Olha, mamãe, podiamos fazer um bolo com esses ovos de Flossie e Bessi — anunciou Boruto. Flossie e Bessie eram as galinhas dele – outro fundamento da determinação de Hinata de criar o filho de uma maneira prática. Esse fundamento em especial envolvia participação ativa em ter consciência do que era uma boa alimentação, de onde vinha e como devia ser cozida.

— Vamos fazer brownies de chocolate depois do almoço.

— Boa idéia — anunciou uma voz masculina inesperada e, no que lhe dizia respeito, indesejada. Involuntariamente, o olhar voou para sua boca. O lábio parara de sangrar, mas estava inchado.

— Brownies de chocolate? Uma de minhas sobremesas favoritas.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que não conseguia parar de olhar para a boca de Naturo? Se não parasse, ele notaria, e aí... Será que Tsunade e Boruto podiam sentir sua tensão, a antipatia e a desconfiança com que ela e Naruto enchiam o aposento? Ficou surpresa por reagir à presença dele desse jeito. Já tinha 28 anos, ora bolas, não 17, e não era tão vulnerável a ponto de estar totalmente subjugada à sexualidade dele e à sua própria imaturidade. Mas o fogo interno estava presente. Podia ser disfarçado, mas não podia escondê-lo de si mesma. Raiva, rejeição, pânico, correram-lhe pelas veias como as lavas de um vulcão. Por que isso estava acontecendo? Tinha vivido dez anos sem ele. Anos durante os quais vivera feliz e segura. Anos nos quais celebrara em segredo a libertação das emoções e desejos destrutivos que a ligaram a ele – sentimentos que não pudera controlar, mas ele sim, usando-os para mantê-la escravizada. Não havia nada que não fizesse para agradá-lo, nenhum prazer era mais intenso do que o prazer de agradá-lo. Mas esse anseio agora era uma lembrança indesejada, de que assim como ele sabia como excitá-la, também sabia como satisfazê-la. O sexo entre eles tinha sido desarvorado e quase compulsivo. Como um homem podia ter o poder de afetá-la assim? Não era possível. Tentou se concentrar na mesa. Uma alimentação saudável proporcionava uma boa digestão, e isso requeria contentamento. Seu apetite já traía seu estado de ansiedade diante da presença de Naruto. O que ele estava fazendo na cozinha? Ela já havia ligado para a senhora Tomoe, que ajudava na cozinha, para alertá-la que teriam um convidado inesperado para o almoço e ela respondera que Naruto já tinha ido à cozinha se apresentar e explicar que ficaria no hotel.

O hotel estava oficialmente fechado desde antes da morte de Jiraya, depois da descoberta do quão próximo estava da falência. O chef renomado, assim como o imponente maitre e a elegante recepcionista encontraram um emprego mais seguro. Apenas uns poucos membros da equipe, incluindo Tomoe e alguns membros de sua família, permaneceram no hotel.

Hinata dirigiu-se a Tomoe no dialeto local para perguntar se Naruto tinha pedido almoço. Naruto, fluente em várias línguas, sempre falara com ela em inglês, como fizera na praia. Fazia o mesmo agora.

— Tomoe se ofereceu para servir meu almoço no terraço, mas quando descobri que ela estava sozinha na cozinha, dispensei-a da obrigação. Afinal ela não é mais jovem e o terraço fica a uma boa distância.

Hinata percebeu a desaprovação na voz e soube, de imediato, ser dirigida a ela.

— Na verdade, eu é quem vou lhe servir o almoço, não Tomoe — corrigiu-o. Não ia dizer que ela prepararia o almoço dele, não porque Tomoe fosse incapaz de fazê-lo, mas porque, ao contrário do que Naruto parecia pensar, ela não precisava que ele lhe dissesse que o reumatismo da senhora idosa tornava difícil e desconfortável para ela assumir muitas tarefas. A senhora, o marido e a enorme família dependiam do hotel não apenas por causa do salário, mas também pelo teto, e Hinata já estava usando suas parcas economias para garantir que eles não sofressem qualquer privação. Não que ela pretendesse contar alguma coisa a Naruto. No momento, o que mais queria era tê-lo fora de sua vida ou, pelo menos, fora da cozinha. Incapaz de se arriscar a olhar diretamente para ele, disse, dispensando-o:

— Tenho certeza que você pode voltar para o terraço.

— Onde você vai comer?

Um frio no estômago, misto de rejeição e excitação, a deixou rígida. Ele não ia sugerir que ela almoçasse com ele, numa reprise da noite em que se encontraram, ia? Era como ser agarrada e jogada das alturas num caldeirão de emoções aterrorizantes, poderosas. Emoções pertencentes ao passado, sem lugar ali, tentou se convencer.

— Mamãe sempre come aqui na cozinha comigo — respondeu Boruto a voz infantil como um lembrete de realidade e sanidade.

— Como sabe, o hotel está fechado.

É claro que ele sabia. Sabia tudo que era preciso sobre a atual situação do negócio porque era o dono agora. Ela continuava não se arriscando a olhá-lo. Ele, é claro, estava acostumado ao melhor e a um chef à disposição 24 horas por dia.

— Boruto e eu fazemos refeições simples. Talvez fosse melhor você ir a Port Cervo. Há um monte de restaurantes lá.

— O que vocês vão comer? — perguntou Naruto a Boruto

— Peixe — respondeu, acrescentando entusiasmado: — Eu mesmo escolhi no mercado hoje de manhã. Mamãe odeia quando eles ainda estão se debatendo, mas é assim que a gente sabe que eles são frescos. Foi isso que o Koji disse — informou com ar importante. — Algumas vezes ele deixa a gente ir no barco dele e ver os peixes na rede. Posso perguntar a ele se você também pode ir, se quiser — acrescentou, generoso.

Ouvir e ver os filho encheu Hinata de orgulho e amor. Lágrimas brotaram-lhe dos olhos, mas as enxugou. Meninos não gostavam de demonstrações sentimentais.

— Você acha que tem peixe suficiente para mim? — perguntou Naruto, tratando Boruto como igual e não como criança, o que, é claro, devia agradar ao filho e fazer com que aceitasse Naruto de imediato. E ele também sabia. Ela podia ver pelo olhar de triunfo que lhe lançava por cima da cabeça do filho.

—Não se deixe provocar Hinata-Sussurou Tsunade que observava a cena.

— Se você prefere carne a peixe, temos carneiro. Só vai demorar um pouquinho mais para cozinhar — disse, fria, deliberadamente sem encará-lo. — Eu recomendo: é preparado como kebab com pimentas plantadas aqui, cebolas, cogumelos e arroz selvagem. É uma receita local...

— Cresci aqui, como sabe — cortou-a — Também quero o peixe.

— Mamãe está me ensinando a fatiá-lo — disse Boruto, sério.

— Você está planejando transformá-lo em chef de cozinha? — perguntou Naruto baixo, numa voz levemente grosseira.

— Não. Estou ensinando meu filho a serindependente e ter conhecimento do meio ambiente e do prazer das coisas simples e boas que a vida nos oferece — corrigiu-o. — Meu filho...

— E meu pupilo — a interrompeu, gentil. Hinata sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Seu relacionamento com o filho não era o que esperava, admitiu Naruto. Ela não era o que ele esperava. Ele tinha imaginado uma falsa preocupação maternal excessiva só para exibição, como estava acostumado a ver nas mulheres dos amigos. Mulheres cujos filhos eram acessórios para fotos de celebridade, mas cujo cuidado diário era responsabilidade de outros no minuto em que as câmeras desapareciam. Mas, não importa o quanto quisesse, não podia fingir que não via amor nos olhos de Hinata sempre que olhava o filho. Sabia – é claro! – que a descoberta de estar sem um tostão tinha reduzido Hinata a viver sem os luxos a que estava acostumada, mas presumira que, embora seu estilo de vida tivesse sofrido alterações, ela continuava a agir como se ainda tivesse dinheiro. A mulher que olhava agora, entretanto, parecia perfeitamente à vontade nessa cozinha e no papel de mãe que põe a mão na massa. Ele observou o ambiente acolhedor, o sorriso confiante no rostos do garoto que era agora sua responsabilidade. Ele raramente tinha autorização para entrar na cozinha do avô. Não possuía o calor e a limpeza, a segurança que podia ver e sentir naquele aposento. Como ele, era largado e com a pobreza emocional e o medo. Por que aqui neste aposento havia amor? Amor? Automaticamente, levantou a mão para apertar os dedos contra a dor no tórax. Ele não acreditava em amor. Amor não existia. E se não existia, então o fato de que quando criança não o tivesse recebido não importava e não podia ferí-lo. Esse era seu mantra secreto.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto não me pertence.**

 **Essa fanfic é uma adaptação do livro Mestre do prazer de Penny Jordan publicado pela editora Harlequim.**

 **Essa adaptação não tem fins lucrativos**

 **Capitulo 4**

No final todos comeram peixe juntos na mesa da cozinha. Não que Hinata conseguisse comer direito. Embora tivesse se sentado num lugar em que não visse Naruto, ainda estava consciente da presença dele. Se ele insistira em comer com eles apenas para atormentá-la, alcançara êxito.

Ainda podia se lembrar da primeira refeição feita juntos. _Tinha sido a bordo do iate, onde a levara depois de tê-la encontrado em Saint Tropez. Na época, não tivera problema em comer. Não fazia uma refeição decente havia dias, e estava faminta. Ele tinha levantado ligeiramente as sobrancelhas quando ela limpou o prato em segundos, olhando do prato para o rosto dela e depois para o corpo. Ela achava que tinha sido esperta. Ela o tinha espiado a semana toda, fantasiando, alimentando sonhos idiotas que consistiam na história implausível de Cinderela e final feliz, como só uma jovem de 17 anos, desesperadamente carente de amor, poderia alimentar. Ela o havia visto na praia e, ingênua, imaginara ser empregado de um dos enormes iates ancorados no cais. Como ele andava de jeans e camiseta, não lhe ocorrera que ele podia ser dono de um deles. Ele era o tipo de homem com quem uma garota como ela sonhava: alto, loiro e incrivelmente bonito, o tipo de homem que tinha tudo para deixar uma garota com a cabeça nas nuvens, e fazê-la segui-lo. A verdade é que havia fantasiado estar apaixonada por ele antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. E ela estava muito desesperada por amor. A mãe morrera no parto e o pai tinha sido aconselhado a dá-la para adoção. Tinha 4 anos quando ele voltou a se casar, e embora ele e a nova esposa tivessem tentado acomodá-la em suas vidas, sua imensa necessidade de amor a levara a enfrentar problemas – principalmente quando a madrasta ficou grávida. Foi mandada para um abrigo, lá permanecendo até completar 16 anos, ansiando por amor, mas consciente de não ter como se encaixar em uma família normal. O serviço social a ajudou a encontrar um emprego e acomodação._

 _Os gentis donos da loja onde trabalhava ficaram constrangidos quando ela tentou fazer parte da família, querendo desesperadamente que eles ocupassem o lugar do pai e da mãe que nunca tivera. Foi enviada para um psicólogo e repreendida por sua "inapropriada tentativa de criar vínculos", mas de que adiantava acompanhamento psicológico quando tudo que queria era ser amada? As assistentes sociais encontraram um outro emprego para ela, dessa vez num supermercado, e quando ela e mais outras seis garotas ganharam um dinheiro na loteria decidiram tirar umas férias em Saint Tropez._

 _Uma dessas garotas, atraente e com 20 anos, fizera contato com o cafajeste "diretor de cinema" que sugerira usar as garotas em um dos filmes, alegando estar em Cannes para o Festival de Cinema. Isso gerou uma discussão acirrada entre as garotas que não queriam se envolver com o que chamavam de "mercado pornô nojento" e as outras, que queriam fama a qualquer preço._

 _Hinata foi pressionada por Ino, a loura turbinada, para compartilhar com ela a fama de estrela pornô. Enquanto as garotas discutiam entre si, mas Hinata estava ocupada sonhando com Naruto, imaginando uma vida de contos de fadas para os dois na qual ele ficaria de quatro por ela e viveriam felizes para sempre. Embora, é claro, ainda nem soubesse o nome dele._

 _Agora sabia que as fantasias que ela mesma criara, primeiro, fazer parte de uma família bem estruturada com pais amorosos e, depois, o desejo de Naruto se apaixonar por ela, tinham sido o jeito de dar a si mesma o amor que não recebera quando criança. Sonhando acordada, podia criar o mundo pelo qual sempre ansiara. Mas, na realidade, isso era impossível. Nenhum relacionamento real podia suportar o peso de suas expectativas. Na noite anterior à viagem de volta para a Inglaterra, Hinata viu a chance de despertar a atenção de Naruto. Que instinto autodestrutivo a levara a se encantar com um homem tão fraco emocionalmente quanto ela? O relacionamento deles estava fadado ao fracasso – se é que se podia usar a palavra "relacionamento" para descrever o que havia entre eles. Tinha sido um vício perigoso, uma compulsão sexual aliada a uma igualmente perigosa dependência emocional da parte dela e uma rejeição absoluta de intimidade emocional por parte dele._

 _Se tivesse, deliberadamente, pretendido isso, não podia ter encontrado alguém menos capaz de atender a suas expectativas. Uma pessoa mais esperta teria percebido. Mas tudo que vira fora a fantasia que criara. Naquela primeira noite, realmente acreditara que o elemento mais desafiador para conseguir realizar seu sonho tinha sido a coragem de se jogar na frente do carro dele com uma estudada imprudência, imitando as garotas mais experientes. Miraculosamente, funcionou. Planejara entrar no carro e dali seguir para a cama dele. Mas o que não sabia é que não teria acesso ao coração dele..._

—Mamãe vamos voltar a praia?-Perguntou Boruto a tirando de suas lembranças

Boruto tinha terminado o almoço e estava louco para sair, trazendo Hinata de volta ao presente. Hoje deve ter sido o pior e mais longo dia de minha vida, refletiu cansada, mas concordou.

Várias horas depois. Os meninos estavam na cama, mas, exausta física e mentalmente, Hinata se sentia muito agitada para dormir. Precisava dormir.

—Espero que Shikadai não tenha dado trabalho.

Hinata deu um pulo de susto, essa era uma das habilidades do contador de sempre chegar de mansinho como um ninja.

—Me assustou-disse Hinata-Shikadai nunca dá trabalho, só quando se junta nas travessuras de Boruto.

— E só hoje foram quantas? – perguntou Shikamaru

—Duas travessuras apenas.

Shikamaru riu do comentário, conhecia Hinata a muito tempo e admitia que não havia concordado com o casamento a principio mas depois que entendeu os motivos de Jiraya, passou não apenas a ajudar Hinata, como também se tornaram grandes amigos.

— Desculpe por isso.

—Shikamaru, seu filho tem sido o apoio do meu filho desde a morte de Jiraya. –Hinata encarava a porta do quarto onde o filho dormia.- Eu só tenho a agradecer.

—Hinata, mesmo assim, se estiver difícil aqui depois que ele chegou eu...

—Shikamaru, não se preocupe a vinda de Naruto não vai impactar a estadia do Shikadai.

—Eu realmente não sabia, foi a única coisa que ele não falou pra mim.

Hinata acreditava, conseguia ver nos olhos de Shikamaru a sinceridade daquela afirmação, Jiraya realmente agiu pelas costas de todas escolhendo Naruto como tutor de Boruto. Mas ela já havia aceitando isso, se teria que conviver com ele, não iria deixar a presença de Naruto impactar o verão do filho.

—Eu tenho que voltar a cidade, para resolver algumas pendências da transferência de bens. Se precisar de mim Hinata...

—Eu ligarei para Temari e ela te achara em um minuto.

—Por favor não faça isso.

Hinata riu, conhecia a Temari e sabia que ela tinha um gênio bem difícil, chegava a ser engraçado ver a cara de Shikamaru quando fazia essa brincadeira.

—Eu te ligo, Shikamaru. Agora vá antes que fique muito tarde.

Hinata o observou, ir embora, e se sentiu por um instante sozinha demais. Shikamaru e Tsunade eram seus únicos companheiro ali, e devia confessar que não sabia o que seria dela se eles não a tivessem apoiado durante esses dias.

—Jiraya, como pode...-sussurou pra si mesma.

Naruto ainda se recusava a acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ele estava ali, admitiu a caminho do banheiro para a cama, depois de acordar no escuro do quarto estranho tão desorientado entre o passado e o presente que antes que pudesse se impedir esticava a mão, esperando encontrar Hinata, a mão já preparada para segurar-lhe o seio quente e macio e esfregar a ponta do dedo no mamilo numa carícia que ela lhe dissera tantas vezes ser incapaz de resistir. Ele nunca conhecera uma mulher tão sensível a seu toque, que reagisse de forma tão incontrolável e imediata. Mas ele também não se lembrava de jamais ter se sentido tão cheio de energia. Havia vezes em que o desejo por ela o levara a analisar a possibilidade de dispensar a tripulação do iate e ele mesmo pilotá-lo só para poder possuí-la quando e onde quisesse.

 _A princípio, ela havia hesitado quando ele sugeriu que ela usasse uma de suas camisas por cima de uma roupa de banho sensual que comprara para ela em vez de usar a saída de praia. Mas quando ele lhe disse, explicitamente, que a queria nua e pronta para ele por baixo daquela camisa, o olhar tinha sido de pura excitação, não de recusa. Naruto não era o tipo de se excitar com outros presenciando sua intimidade – pelo contrário, – mas precisava saber que ela estava ali e que podia se servir da doçura de todos os frutos sem obstáculo. Diferente de sua juventude, quando as necessidades básicas da vida lhe eram negadas. Adorava saber que bastava enfiar a mão por baixo da camisa e subi-la pela coxa para que ela ficasse ruborizada._

 _Muito antes de os dedos separarem os lábios de seu sexo ela já se debruçava sobre ele, os olhos fechados, o corpo tremendo violentamente. Houve vezes em que lhe dava mais satisfação vê-la atingir o orgasmo com o toque de seus dedos e saber que ela era escrava do desejo que sentia por ele do que sentir o próprio corpo alcançando o clímax dentro dela. Algumas vezes. Mas a própria carne não conseguia se conter sem sentir os músculos firmes quando ele a penetrava, quando se acariciavam e ela o impelia mais fundo, tão fundo que, às vezes, o ato de possuí-la dava a sensação de que ela fazia parte dele._

Naruto franziu a testa: a maciez da carne de Hinata não estava ao alcance das mãos. Debaixo da mão a cama era fria e vazia. De repente, estava desperto e ainda mais consciente. Maldisse a si mesmo e o rosto ficou vermelho de uma irada determinação. O orgulho não ficaria satisfeito até levar Hinata a implorar-lhe que a possuísse, quando nada mais importasse exceto ser possuída, quando seria ele quem a abandonaria. Há anos não acordava de noite. Só podia ser porque seu subconsciente sentia que ele estava próximo de puni-la pelo que lhe fizera. Só isso. Nada mais. Como podia haver algo mais?

Ele foi para o meio da cama e, decidido, fechou os olhos. Só quando seu orgulho fosse satisfeito seria capaz de encarregar-se da responsabilidade perante o filho de Jiraya e protegê-los do mal que ter Hinata como mãe poderia lhes causar.

Um caminho conduzia da casa até a praia. Parou no alto e viu Hinata e o filho caminhando à beira d'água. Eles ainda não o tinham visto, dando-lhe a oportunidade de analisá-los. O sol matinal aquecia a areia e brilhava no mar.

De vez em quando Hinata ou Boruto parava e pegava uma concha ou um seixo. Hinata parecia uma menina, não uma mulher, de camiseta com um binóculo pendurado no pescoço, bermuda jeans e rabo-de-cavalo. Podia ouvir o som da conversa, mas não as palavras. Ocasionalmente, risadas indicavam estarem se divertindo. Hinata olhou o mar e disse algo ao filho, levando o binóculo aos olhos e depois se agachando ao lado dele.

Naruto protegeu os olhos com a mão e olhou o mar. A distância, pôde vislumbrar um pequeno grupo de golfinhos. Hinata sempre se sentira atraída por esses animais. Boruto devolveu a Hinata os binóculos. Ela lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

Sentiu uma cólica, uma dor familiar que de repente transformou-se num espasmo dolorido. Quando criança, nunca sentira o carinho de um abraço maternal, mesmo que não fosse da mãe. Só o desprezo do avô que o tolerava por não ter escolha.

Na praia, Hinata deu um último abraço no filho e o soltou. Essas caminhadas matinais faziam parte do ritual de férias, hoje ainda mais agradável, graças a terem avistado os golfinhos. Essa era a única atividade que Shikadai não participava.

— _Não sou muito de acordar cedo Tia Hinata._

Hinata riu do comentário, pois sabia que isso o garoto puxara do pai. Lembrando que o mesmo só foi a noite para a cidade para evitar ter que acordar cedo.

Estava se levantando quando o filho gritou:

— Olha o primo Naruto! — e correu pela areia, saltando em cima dele. Não havia motivos para preocupação: o filho não fazia objeção à presença dele em sua vida. Boruto ainda estava agarrado a Naruto, os rostos levantados enquanto falavam sem parar, contando sobre a caminhada e a excitação de ter visto os golfinhos.

— Vou escrever no meu livro da vida que vi os golfinhos

—Você podia primeiro fazer pesquisas sobre eles — sugeriu hinata. — Talvez eu encontre algumas fotos na Internet para vocês colarem nos livros da vida.

— Eu já escrevi no também que Naruto vai ser nosso tutor — disse Boruto a Hinata. — Talvez eu coloque uma foto dele no meu diário também.

— O que é um livro da vida? — perguntou Naruto.

— É uma espécie de diário — respondeu Hinata com frieza. — Ele mantém um desde que aprendeu a escrever. Anota as boas lembranças...

— E quando fico triste também, como quando papai morreu — disse Boruto.

— Mãe posso ir até aquelas pedras? Quero ver se consigo ver algumas tartarugas, Shikadai disse que tinhas algumas ali ontem. Depois vou pro hotel, acordar o preguiçoso e tomar café. Tudo bem?

—Claro, Mas tome cuidado.

Aparentemente, Hinata era tudo que uma boa mãe devia ser, reconheceu Naruto. Envolvida com o filho, preocupada, protetora, mas ao mesmo tempo encorajando-o à independência. Aparentemente. Mas a verdade é que era uma boa atriz, representando seu papel tão bem que dava a impressão de ser real. Ele sabia.

Com a partida do filho, Hinata manteve distância dele. O corpo inteiro estava tenso, como se a respiração estivesse constantemente presa e os músculos contraídos. Mal tinha dormido nas últimas três noites, desde a chegada de Naruto, e sabia que o sistema nervoso estava afetado pelo medo.

Depois de um tempo viu Boruto correr, louco pelo café-da-manhã. Automaticamente, acelerou o passo, para que pudesse alcançá-lo, deliberadamente mantendo o olhar focado no filho quando passou por Naruto.

— Está perdendo seu tempo, sabia? Não pode me enganar. Conheço você bem demais. Sei o que a motiva, o que a excita.

A afirmação em voz baixa só podia ser ouvida por ela. O coração começou a palpitar em ritmo irregular, pesado. Como ele sabia o efeito sexual que lhe causava? Nem mesmo a alegria do passeio na praia com o filho tivera o poder de apaziguar o palpitar de desejo. Como era possível sentir-se assim? Acreditava, de fato, que depois de enfrentar as longas semanas após deixá-lo, sentindo-se muito mal de saudade tanto física quanto emocional e sendo cuidada por Jiraya como se fosse uma inválida, como se tivesse retirado Naruto de sua vida para sempre. Mas e se estivesse enganada? E se, como uma viciada em drogas ou álcool, não pudesse nunca se libertar do vício? Estava livre disso, disse a si mesma. Tinha aprendido a diferença entre a natureza destrutiva de uma ligação física e emocional doentia, como seu relacionamento com Naruto, e a que constituía um relacionamento saudável. E ela ainda o desejava fisicamente? Não!

— Você pode achar que me conhece, Naruto — retorquiu, tão calma quanto possível. — Mas a menina que conheceu não existe mais. Jiraya me deu...

— Jiraya lhe deu o quê? — Ela recuou ao ouvir o tom da voz. — Prazer sexual? Ele a fez gemer de prazer ao tocá-la com as mãos velhas, quando a penetrava com a carne murcha,Hinata? Ou você fechava os olhos e pensava no dinheiro e na aliança no dedo? Foi isso que ele lhe deu?

Em seguida, os dedos seguraram-lhe a cintura e ele a puxou para perto, uma das mãos imediatamente prendendo-lhe os punhos nas costas enquanto a outra agarrava seus cabelos, segurando-a para que ela não pudesse virar a cabeça e evitar o beijo.

Boruto tinha desaparecido dentro da casa e o som ritmado das ondas misturou-se à batida do próprio sangue correndo nas veias. Foi invadida pelo perfume familiar da pele de Naruto: a potente masculinidade, a forma como o próprio corpo instantaneamente recebeu a perna dele entre as suas, a sensação dos seios intumescidos quando a língua dele roçou a sua numa dança lenta e erótica que demoliu suas defesas. Seu corpo já antecipando o toque da mão. O desejo a consumindo tinha se tornado avassalador. Uma gaivota cruzou o céu e imediatamente Naruto a soltou.

— Você pode achar que pode me enganar agindo como uma viúva devotada, mas não pode. Sei que está fingindo. — A respiração dele era pesada, o peito subindo e descendo enquanto falava.

Ela notou o movimento enquanto lutava por entender o que acabara de ocorrer. Ela estava enjoada. Sentia náusea e uma culpa que a fazia desejar feri-lo, magoá-lo, como ele fizera. Levantou a cabeça e o fitou, os olhos escuros de emoção.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Naruto? — perguntou agitada. — Sinto pena de você. Você se acha muito forte, mas na verdade me causa lástima. Não compreende ser possível uma pessoa mudar porque você não pode mudar. Não compreende ser possível existir amor e respeito num relacionamento porque você nunca vivenciou isso. Tudo que pode fazer é refletir como um espelho a dor de sua infância. Graças a Jiraya, aprendi a ser emocionalmente saudável. Foi esse o presente que me deu e o presente mais precioso que tenho a dar a meu filho. Eu mudei. Não sou mais a garota que conheceu.

Mantendo a cabeça elevada, passou por ele e entrou na casa. Naruto podia sentir a raiva explodindo, a fúria o tomando. Então, Hinata tinha pena dele, não é? Bem, muito em breve ia se dar conta que podia guardar sua preciosa pena para si mesma – porque ia precisar dela. Podia sentir o tumulto das emoções o consumindo. Como ousava? Uma mulher que vivera como ela, acusá-lo de causar lástima? E quanto a ter mudado – era impossível.

Mas por algum motivo uma imagem tinha se alojado em sua mente e se recusava a ser apagada: a da maneira como abraçava o filho quando admiravam os golfinhos. Não importa o que tivesse sido, mas hoje era uma mulher com um filho a quem amava com uma intensidade que ele quase podia sentir e ver. Mas se aceitasse estar julgando-a erroneamente, a que isso o levaria? À dor? Ao arrependimento? A admissão de que perdera algo insubstituível, infinitamente precioso? Isso não podia acontecer. Não importavam as evidências, precisava prosseguir acreditando que ela não era confiável, que estava representando.

Não podia esquecer que ela se envolvera com outro homem antes dele, com outros homens, dizendo abertamente que preferia o que ele tinha a lhe oferecer. E o havia abandonado pela mesma razão. Ele devia isso a Jiraya e ao garoto: estar ali no dia em que ela decidisse mudar novamente e trocar o amor por eles por um novo amor.

Não importa o que dissesse, não podia confiar nela. Em breve, ela ia começar a procurar outro homem rico e tolo para ocupar o papel de Jiraya em sua vida. Podia agir como mãe devotada o quanto quisesse, mas isso não ia alterar o fato de que ela colocara o filho num colégio interno para atender às suas necessidades, para poder viajar para Nova York.

Como podia ser a mãe amorosa que representava com tanto sucesso e ter agido assim? Principalmente quando o pai dele estava morrendo e ele devia precisar dela mais do que nunca? Não era possível.

Duas horas mais tarde, Naruto afastou-se do computador e olhou pela janela da suíte principal, que usava como escritório. As exigências dos negócios eram tamanhas que não deveria dar espaço para que pensamentos a respeito de Hinata emergissem, mas, de alguma forma, isso aconteceria. Apesar da pretensa raiva e desprezo, ele sentia a resposta inconfundível do corpo.

Será que tivera amantes durante o casamento? Essa sensação, com certeza, não era de dor. Era simplesmente raiva. Quando Hinata o abandonara, ele se recusava a pensar nela ou no que ela podia estar fazendo, mas agora, morando sob o mesmo teto, privando de sua presença física, isso não era possível. A presença enchia a casa, e mesmo quando não estava visível, podia senti-la por perto. Voltou a atenção para o computador. Vários e-mails tinham chegado, incluindo um de seu advogado em Florença, instruído para achar um professor capaz de avaliar os pontos fracos e fortes de Boruto para que ele pudesse tomar uma decisão quanto ao futuro dele.

Certamente, não ia permitir a Hinata enviá-los para um internato. O outro e-mail, de um arquiteto, capaz de transformar o hotel em residência. Ele possuía propriedades espalhadas pelo mundo, mas nem elas nem o iate eram o ambiente adequado para um garoto de 9 anos. Rapidamente leu os e-mails e instruiu o advogado para mandar os dois homens no topo da lista voarem para a Sardenha para serem entrevistados.

Hinata, é óbvio, não aprovaria seus planos. Sem dúvida, ia preferir viver à custa dele no tipo de lugar que mais apreciava: um ambiente com lojas de grife e restaurantes sofisticados. Provavelmente, acreditava estar no controle por ele ter lhe permitido permanecer na Sardenha sendo bancada por sua fortuna, e que ele continuaria a fazê-lo. Mas não havia a menor chance de bancar seu estilo de vida. Mesmo que fosse, sem sombra de dúvida, a melhor cama que ele tivera. A melhor de todas. Tão boa que nenhuma chegara perto da intensidade da química sexual que compartilharam. Não que ele tivesse originalmente planejado fazer sexo com ela na noite em que a pegou. Mas ela deixara evidente estar disposta. E ao dar uma rápida olhada em seus braços bronzeados verificara que, ao contrário de tantas das garotas que perambulavam em lugares como Saint Tropez, na alta estação, a pele não revelava marcas de agulhadas. E não parecia ter bebido. Então a levara para o iate, observando com cinismo sua surpresa e excitação, exclamando sem fôlego:

— _Você quer dizer que é seu? — Como se não fosse essa a razão pela qual ele tinha sido o alvo. Em geral, ele não saía com garotas como ela: bonitas, vulgares, disponíveis, garotas descartáveis, dispensadas pelos homens que freqüentavam o lugar. As mulheres com quem dormia eram mais velhas e profissionais – mais experientes também. Mas ela pulara no carro e, sem pretender, acabara por convidá-la a embarcar no iate. O sorriso tinha iluminado o rosto dela, que, sem dúvida, ouvira que homens gostavam de mulheres fogosas ou agradecidas, e decidira ser as duas coisas._

— _Então, o que você está fazendo em Saint Tropez? — perguntou a ela. Não que não soubesse, é claro._

— _Vim com umas amigas._

 _Mentalmente substituiu a palavra "amigas" por "homens", mas fez uma pergunta inocente:_

— _Não vão se preocupar por não saber onde você está?_

— _Acho que não — respondeu de pronto. — Não são exatamente amigas. São conhecidas._

— _Como o diretor de cinema? — sugeriu. Percebeu de imediato que ela não ficou à vontade com a pergunta. Brincou com a alça da bolsa e recusou-se a olhá-lo._

— _Ele agora não tem importância._

 _Agora, por quê? Porque ela achava ter encontrado um negócio melhor?_

— _Mas ele vai querer saber onde você está — insistiu._

— _Eu disse que não estava interessada._

 _O brilho em seus olhos quando ela levantou a cabeça provou que ela estava interessada nele. Ele se levantou, pronto a chamar um dos membros da tripulação do iate para desembarcá-la. Estava aborrecido em Saint Tropez e já avisara o capitão que partiriam de manhã para a Itália, para a costa amalfitana. Mas, em vez disso, e para sua surpresa, ele se pegou perguntando se ela queria comer alguma coisa. Ela comeu rápido, esfomeada, mas não quis o champanhe. Quando terminou, ele perguntou se ela queria "se refrescar". Ela franziu a testa, mostrando-se confusa, antes de dizer, sem fôlego:_

— _Ah, você quer dizer que vai para a cama comigo?_

 _Ela dissera isso? Sua falta de tato quase o fez mudar de idéia. Estava acostumado com mulheres sofisticadas o suficiente para compreender as regras do jogo. Por outro lado, elas não o teriam olhado como ela, demonstrando encantamento e expectativa. Sem dúvida, pois ela estava pensando no dinheiro que iria ganhar, riu de si mesmo. Na suíte principal do iate, encostado na porta, observou Hinata parada, deslumbrada com o luxo que a rodeava._

— _Não posso acreditar que isso seja um barco — exclamou._

— _Não é — ele a corrigiu com indiferença. — Não é um barco, é um iate. E o banheiro é por ali._

 _Quando ela começou a andar para a porta por ele indicada, ainda segurando a pesada cesta de palha, ele disse, impaciente:_

— _Pode deixar a bolsa aqui._

— _Meu passaporte e meu bilhete de avião estão dentro._

— _Bem, vão estar seguros aqui._

 _Ela colocou a cesta em uma das cadeiras de espaldar alto de seda; a pobreza da cesta contrastando com o luxo da cadeira. Ele lhe deu alguns minutos antes de segui-la no banheiro. Ela estava no chuveiro, de costas para ele. Era magra, mas de corpo esguio, cintura fina, quadris arredondados, pernas finas e compridas. Ela havia lavado a cabeça, a água fazendo com que seus cabelos ficassem mais escuros, suavizando as mechas louras. Os cabelos caíam-lhe nas costas e o sabonete escorria pelo corpo nu, acariciando a perfeita maciez da pele. E, então, ela se virou e o viu, e o leve desejo que crescia ao olhá-la pela primeira vez tornou-se intenso._

 _Ele mal se lembrava de ter tirado as roupas e entrado no chuveiro com ela, mas se lembrava da pele molhada em suas mãos. Também do que lhe despertara vê-la estremecer de prazer quando ele segurou-lhe os seios e brincou devagar com os mamilos eretos. Ela não tinha se revelado imediatamente, deixando-o sentir e ouvir a crescente excitação de um jeito único, sensual. Primeiro, não a beijara. Raramente beijava as amantes na boca, a não ser que elas pedissem. Ele preferia os estímulos táteis e visuais._

 _Observar as reações no rosto de Hinata, enquanto ele apertava e acariciava seu corpo nu tinha sido excitante. Não apenas o rosto, mas o corpo inteiro revelava como ela se entregava. Primeiro, ele se perguntou se ela estaria fingindo, mas sabia que os tremores não podiam ser falsos. Mas o que finalmente abalara seu controle tinha sido o jeito como ela estremecera, quando ele deslizou a mão dos quadris e massageou com os dedos sua parte mais íntima, demonstrando estar à beira do orgasmo. E ele a beijou._

 _Levado a isso por algo incapaz de ignorar. Um beijo apaixonado, possessivo, demorado, enquanto ela estremecia e se encostava nele. Ele se lembrava de ter levado as mãos dela para seu corpo, dizendo, áspero:_

— _Agora é minha vez._

 _Ela o olhara com olhos turvos, apavorados, até começar a ensaboar-lhe o peito com mãos trêmulas. Quando a água do chuveiro tinha feito escorrer a espuma, ela o surpreendeu, colando-se a ele e beijando-lhe o pescoço, as mãos ensaboando mais embaixo, causando-lhe uma contração de excitação no estômago. O que não tinha previsto, entretanto, foi o suave toque dos lábios no mamilo. Só de pensar nisso, o corpo inteiro se retesava._

— _Eu é quem deveria estar fazendo isso em você. — Ele segurou-lhe o rosto. Ela nada respondera, simplesmente ajoelhando-se à sua frente e cuidadosamente colocando o sexo dele na boca, o gesto transpassando-o com o mais intenso prazer do mundo. Ele não compreendera o motivo que a levara a deixá-lo enlouquecido de prazer, e ainda não compreendia. Algo no suave toque dos lábios, na forma como ela o envolvera e o olhara, o levara a um diferente nível de excitação. Ele a levantara e a carregara para a cama, e antes que a água tivesse secado na pele dela, já a fizera atingir o orgasmo com o toque da mão, retardando seu próprio prazer para contemplar o dela._


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto não me pertence.**

 **Essa fanfic é uma adaptação do livro Mestre do prazer de Penny Jordan publicado pela editora Harlequim.**

 **Essa adaptação não tem fins lucrativos**

 **Capitulo 5**

 _Boruto ainda não entendia porque o pai o tinha chamado, e também não entendia por que era Tsunade a busca-lo, fazia pouco mais de um mês que estava no Colégio, no começo odiou a ideia, queria ajudar a mãe a cuidar do pai mas, agora ele entedia que só podia esperar pelo melhor._

— _Vamos Boruto- Ele avistou Tsunade._

— _Vovó Tsunade._

— _Não me chame assim._

— _Desculpa- Ele entrou no carro- Porquê ele ta me chamando, e porque a mamãe não pode saber disso?_

— _Sabe como é seu pai, cheio de segredinhos._

— _Tsunade, essa é a última vez que eu vou ver ... o papai? –Boruto olhava pra mãos , não era ingênuo entendia o que estava acontecendo,e sabia que o pai não se curaria._

— _Claro que não Boruto, sua mãe está em Nova York e ela vai trazer um médico novo._

 _Boruto encarou Tsunade, e finalmente acreditou no que seu pai sempre disse. "Tsunade não sabe mentir"_

—Boruto, acorda

—Shikadai? O que foi?

— Sua mãe chamou a gente pro café.

Boruto, olhou pra ele ainda meio sonolento. Fazia tempo que não sonhava com isso, as vezes ele parecia que nada tinha mudado.

_Eu já to indo.

Algo estava errado, algo está errado desde que Naruto surgiu na sua vida, sua mãe parecia sempre a beira de um ataque de nervos, Naruto parecia sempre irritado e se os dois ficassem na mesma sala uma aura negra se formava, além de uma tensão tão extensa que ele quase conseguia ver.

Ele não entendia bem o porque dos dois não se gostarem, mas tinha que admitir que eles eram péssimos fingindo que são amigáveis um com outro.

Apesar de tudo Boruto tinha que confessar que gostava de Naruto, e cada vez mais a conversa com o pai vinha a sua cabeça, _"Ajude-os"._

—Boruto-Sua mãe chamou sua atenção e foi quando percebeu que Naruto não estava mais na cozinha.-Está tudo bem filho?

—Sim, eu só me distrai por um momento.

—Ele vive assim agora, Tia Hinata-Disse Shikadai.-é so ficar parado que começa a viajar.

Boruto viu o olhar de preocupação da sua mãe e já sabia o que ela estava pensando, desde que o pai morreu qualquer alteração no seu humor era visto por sua mãe como um sinal de alerta, como se ele fosse se isolar do mundo a qualquer momento.

—Meu amor, sabe que pode falar comigo né?

—Tá tudo bem mãe. -Ele podia ver no olhar dela que ela não acreditava, e quis matar Shikadai pelo comentário, odiava preocupar sua mãe, sabia como estava sendo difícil pra ela com a morte do papai, a perda dos hotéis e de todas as propriedades da família, isso tudo além da presença de Naruto.—Eu juro que to bem.

—Eu vou a cidade hoje, não devo demorar. Tsunade e Tomoe cuidara de vocês.

—Eu não preciso de babá, mãe. Sou perfeitamente capaz de ficar sozinho por algumas horas.

—Não é de vocês que elas vão cuidar, é do hotel. De preferência elas vão impedir que você e Shikadai causem confusão.

—Desse jeito me sinto ofendido, Tia Hinata-Viu Shikadai colocar a mão no peito e fingir uma falsa inocência.

—Ficaremos bem. –Disse a mãe. Antes de sair a mãe lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça e se abaixou um pouco para olhar seu rosto mais de perto, ela estava fazendo muito isso nos últimos dias, como se estivesse procurando traços que ela não havia visto antes. —Mãe, o que está olhando?- Ela não respondeu, na verdade ela parecia não ouvir.

— Você é igual a ele.- Boruto sentiu seu coração apertar, ao perceber que o olhos da mãe estavam marejados.

—Ao meu pai?-Isso a acordou, viu sua mãe se levantar rápido e enxugar os olhos.

—Esquece. Se comporte, tá?_ disse passando a mãe na minha cabeça. —Você também Shikadai.

—Boruto?-Shikadai se aproximou- Por que perguntou isso?

—Shikadai, eu acho que é ele- Boruto estava angustiado, talvez devesse perguntar a Tsunade, mas de alguma forma sabia que ela não iria responder.

—E se não for Boruto?

— Então eu vou ter mais trabalho do que eu imaginava, mas o papai disse: _"Faça apenas duas perguntas, ele pode ser cabeça dura mais entende rápido"._

— Seu velho, parece que deu mais trabalho depois de morto do que vivo.

— Era o jeitão dele.

—E agora?

— Vamos pra oficina, que tal construirmos um kart.

— Eu planejo e você faz.

— Imaginei que você não fosse querer sujar essas mãos de graxa.

Boruto acabou parando no jardim, onde estava Tsunade e Tomae conversando ficou ali um tempo até que sua mãe apareceu para se despedir, não conseguiu vê-la muito bem pois estava de cabeça pra baixo, devido a um desafio que Tsunade propôs, _"uma semana de sobremesa extra se ficar 3 minutos de cabeça pra baixo"_ ele recusou num primeiro momento, mas acabou aceitando.

Estava para ganhar quando ouviu Naruto chama-lo, os dois vinha se aproximando, Naruto realmente estava interessado em saber sobre sua vida . Ficou em pé e seguiu o Naruto até a Varanda. Onde Naruto se sentou e apontou a cadeira ao lado dele.

—Precisa de alguma coisa, primo Naruto?-Perguntou enquanto se sentava

—Boruto essa tarde, um tutor virá avalia-lo.

—Tutor...? Me avaliar?

—É. Não sei se ficou claro pra você mais, agora que sou seu responsável legal, você passou a ser meu herdeiro.

—Herdeiro?

—Isso.

—O que exatamente isso quer dizer, primo Naruto?

—Bem, que um dia você será o dono de todos os negócios e empreendimentos da família Uzumaki.

—O professor então vem avaliar minha capacidade e potencial para o cargo.

Boruto percebeu que ele deu um sorriso, como se tivesse orgulho da sua conclusão.

—Exatamente. Você se importa?

—Não. Pode acabar sendo divertido. Desde que ele não me traga dever.

Naruto riu do comentário.

—Não se preocupe. Sabe achei que você fosse ser mais resistente a ideia.

Boruto deu de ombros antes de responder.

—Mamãe sempre diz, para primeiro tentar e depois reclamar. Não me custa nada conhece-lo, e conversar com ele.

—Precisava fazer toda aquela cena.

O comentário não foi pra ele, foi mais como se o Naruto estivesse conversando com uma visão de sua mãe, então ele estava certo os dois discutiam na sua ausência.

—Precisa ter paciência com ela sabe.-Naruto o encarou e só então notou o que disse- Você a conhece há muito tempo, primo Naruto?-Naruto olhou para o horizonte antes de responder.

— 11 anos.

—Então a conheceu antes dela casar com o papai?-Boruto viu Naruto olhar pra ele meio surpreso, como se tivesse percebido que falou demais.

—Boruto!- Shikadai o chamou e quebrou o transe em que estavam-Vamos a oficina começar o carro?

—Depois a gente conversa mais.-Naruto levantou e entrou antes que Boruto pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

—Papai...que confusão você me meteu- sussurrou Boruto e de desejou muito que seu pai pudesse escuta-lo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto não me pertence.**

 **Essa fanfic é uma adaptação do livro Mestre do prazer de Penny Jordan publicado pela editora Harlequim.**

 **Essa adaptação não tem fins lucrativos**

 **Capitulo 7**

Ela não ia nem pensar em Naruto, quanto mais analisar esse perturbador interlúdio no caminho da praia. Imediatamente, destruiu o próprio sistema de defesa perguntando-se, com raiva, por que estava com tanto medo de chamar aquele beijo de beijo, referindo-se a ele como "interlúdio". Naruto a beijara. O que provava o que já sabia: os fatos ocorridos depois que ela o abandonou não foram suficientes para manter a enorme barreira que havia entre eles, olhou sua imagem no espelho do quarto.

Usava brincos de diamante que, junto com os braceletes de plástico, confeccionados pelo filho no último Natal, eram as únicas jóias que tinham valor para ela. Jiraya os tinha dado de presente após saber que ela esperava um menino.

Um presente dele e do pai, dissera amoroso. Ela tentara protestar, pois dois diamantes de dois quilates cada eram uma fortuna, mas Jiraya a convenceu, insistindo que brincos de diamantes eram essenciais para uma mulher italiana. E quando o filho nasceu, pesando mais de 3,5kg, ele dissera triunfante que dois quilates por brinco era um insulto para o filho deles.

Enquanto sacudia a cabeça diante da lembrança, os brincos brilharam. Não devia ficar sentada, perdendo tempo. Tinha um encontro importante em Port Cervo antes do almoço. Quanto a Naruto – quando setembro chegasse e Boruto voltasse para a escola, – não seria obrigada a vê-lo por meses.

Mas ainda faltavam quase seis semanas, e só de conviver com ele três dias já era forçada a suprimir o ardente desejo que sentia. Por ele? Como sabia ser ele a causa? Tinha 28 anos e vivera como celibatária. Uma vida celibatária apesar de ser casada. Vários homens deixaram claro que adorariam ajudá-la a quebrar os votos matrimoniais, mas simplesmente não sentira vontade. Isso era assunto encerrado. Ou assim acreditava. Podia ser coincidência a presença de Naruto fazê-la sentir-se assim. Outro homem podia exercer sobre ela o mesmo efeito. O problema era que não tinha outro homem para testar a teoria. É claro que a outra maneira de descobrir seria ceder ao pedido do corpo e... E o quê? Pedir a Naruto para levá-la para a cama? Ah, ele adoraria isso, pois confirmaria sua opinião sobre ela. Pegou a escova. Sabia, pelos comentários ácidos, quando vivia com ele, que sua infância fora infeliz. Sentia-se ainda mais unida a ele ao saber do abandono da mãe e de como o avô o tratara. Mas não tinha intenção de analisar a fundo o passado. Ela foi obrigada a trabalhar e superar o passado. Reconhecera ser preciso mais que o amor de outra pessoa para curar as feridas emocionais de Naruto. Precisava que ele mesmo se amasse. Nenhum dinheiro ou sucesso poderia comprar isso, e tampouco ninguém poderia dar isso a ele. Mas, mesmo sabendo disso, ainda não conseguia deixar de sentir pena pela criança que ele fora. Lágrimas turvaram-lhe os olhos, só de pensar na rejeição sofrida – ele era apenas um bebê, totalmente dependente da mãe quando ela o abandonara, sob a insistência do pai, para voltar à vida da qual sentia falta. Mas ele era um bebê indefeso.

Agora era um homem perigoso, e ela seria uma tola se esquecesse.

— Onde você vai? Hinata gelou na escadaria, ruborizada ao olhar para Naruto. Ela não tinha ouvido a porta da suíte se abrir e estava ali parada se sentindo uma garotinha malvada pega cometendo uma falta.

— Por que quer saber?

O olhar analítico de Naruto a percorreu de cima a baixo. Ela estava, obviamente, vestida para sair. Um sentimento indesejado contraiu-lhe a musculatura. Droga! Por que se importava com o que ela fizesse? Só devia se preocupar com o garoto.

— Se está planejando levar Boruto com você...

— Não estou — interrompeu-o. Já havia combinado com Tomoe e Tsunade, para que elas tomassem conta dos meninos, confiava nelas para mantê-los sob vigilância e longe de qualquer perigo ou confusão.

— Não, imagino que não — concordou Naruto. — Chega do papel de mãe devotada.

Hinata podia sentir a raiva crescer. — Estou saindo para tratar de negócios, embora isso não seja de sua conta. Por isso não vou levar meu filho.

— Eu não teria permitido que os levasse. Combinei de entrevistar um tutor para eles no final da tarde e, naturalmente, ele vai querer conversar com eles

Hinata tentou objetar, tentando ordenar as idéias.

— Você não tem o direito de me proibir de sair com meu filho — finalmente disse. — Nem ele precisa de um tutor. Está de férias.

Ela havia visto o resultado de pais ambiciosos exigirem demais das crianças. Queria ver o filho atingir seu potencial, é claro, mas também queria vê-lo crescer aproveitando a liberdade e as alegrias da infância.

— Eles é meu pupilo. Logo você pode concluir que preciso saber mais sobre ele.

— Podia fazer isso conversando com ele — disse debochada. — Ele é uma crianças, não alguma empresa que você comprou. Não pode compreender como ele funciona lendo um relatório preparado por alguém. Como... Como uma espécie de balanço. Que atitude tomará se o relatório determinar não ser inteligente o suficiente para você maximizar seu investimento? Despachá-lo para outra pessoa?

— Não seja ridícula. Você sempre exagera.

— Exagero? Ele é meu filho — lembrou. — Não de... — Sacudiu a cabeça. Qual o sentido de discutir com ele? Nenhuma palavra o faria compreender como ela se sentia simplesmente porque era incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa. — Não pode fazer isso, Naruto — disse firme. — Não vou permitir. E Boruto? Como acha que vai se sentir?

— Do jeito que fala, parece que vou submete-lo a alguma espécie de tortura, quando na verdade você já fez o mesmo com ele.

— O quê?

— Com certeza ele foi submetido a um exame de admissão na escola. — Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior. É claro que sim, e com a típica confiança masculina, ficou orgulhoso por ter alcançado êxito.

— O professor Iruka é um educador altamente qualificado, com vários anos de experiência. Hinata lançou-lhe um olhar irado.

— Você disse que entrevistaria um tutor em potencial.

— Se for necessário, ele vai dar aula a ele, mas, inicialmente, quero que o avalie.

— Pare com isso! — explodiu Hinata. — Eles é uma criança. Criança. Entendo que você não teve uma infância normal...

— Motivo pelo qual pretendo me certificar de que meu herdeiro estará bem preparado.

— Seu herdeiro? — conseguiu murmurar. — O que... o que quer dizer?

— Não é óbvio? Quero dizer que já que Boruto é filho de Jiraya, é meu herdeiro natural, gostaria de ter uma idéia do quão bem preparado está para assumir essa responsabilidade.

O alívio era quase tão intrigante quanto o medo.

— Então eu estava certa. Não está falando apenas de avaliação. Bem, nem você nem o professor vão submeter meu filho a nenhum tipo de teste psicológico. Já lhe ocorreu que ele pode não querer se envolver em seus negócios? Nada o impede de ter filhos.

— Não, nada me impede, e pretendia ter filhos. Mas me parece que já que o filho de Jiraya está aqui e têm o meu sangue, faz sentido ser meu herdeiro. E quanto aos testes psicológicos, você está deixando sua imaginação delirar. O professor vai simplesmente conversar com ele e depois me dirá o resultado da entrevista. E há uma coisa da qual pode estar certa: meu pupilo não vai para um colégio interno.

Hinata ficou desesperada. Mas não ia, de jeito nenhum, ser forçada a explicar seus atos para Naruto e não ia, também, implorar-lhe compreensão e ajuda. Suprimindo o instinto de defesa, perguntou:

— Quando esse professor deve chegar?

— Depois do almoço. E, ao contrário do que você parece supor, a avaliação será para benefício dele.

— Vou estar de volta. Ele não vai perguntar nada a ele, nem uma simples pergunta, sem a minha presença — avisou.

Ela precisava de um tempo para si mesma, para pensar. Ainda se sentia mal e tonta. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, desceu apressada a escadaria e foi para o jardim, onde Boruto e Shikadai estavam ocupados mostrando a Tsunade como conseguiam ficar de cabeça para baixo.

— Ei, garotos — riu Tsunada, demonstrando aprovação e afeto. Garotos, sem dúvida, concordou Hinata, agradecendo a Tsunade por ficar de olho neles. Entrou no carro pequeno comprado por Jiraya para ela.

O percurso até Port Cervo, o elegante resort na costa Esmeralda, um lindo porto com hotéis sofisticados, não seria longo. Esperava estar vestida adequadamente para a ocasião. Nessa época do ano a baía de Port Cervo estaria lotada de iates caros, e mulheres bem vestidas passeariam pelas ruas fazendo compras nas butiques exclusivas. Para conseguir atingir seu objetivo era importante parecer que ainda fazia parte desse mundo.

Naruto a viu partir da janela do andar de cima, incomodado. Ela usava um vestido de linho cinza-claro, do mesmo estilo do que usava no dia em que ele chegara. Um bracelete de ouro brilhava no pulso, óculos escuros de tartaruga grandes protegiam-lhe os olhos. Quando ela se sentou no carro, ele pôde ver o tom rosado natural das unhas dos pés nas sandálias que faziam sobressair a delicadeza de seus tornozelos e pés. No calor da manhã avançada, quase podia sentir seu perfume. A casa inteira tinha o cheiro dela – os aposentos pelos quais passara, no cabelo do garoto. Estava em toda parte, exceto nos aposentos dele.

Só havia um lugar onde pudesse ter ido vestida assim. E só uma razão. Sua boca se contraiu. Ela podia se entregar a quantos homens desejasse – quando tivesse quitado o débito com ele.

Hinata estacionou o carro e atravessou as ruas elegantes, hesitando momentaneamente diante da loja, antes de tocar a campainha e esperar a porta ser aberta. O dono veio cumprimentá-la, conduzindo-a à sua elegante sala.

— Gostaria de uma xícara de café?

Hinata agradeceu e abriu a bolsa. Quando telefonara para ele, explicara o motivo da visita, para poupar o constrangimento pessoalmente. Como ele não demonstrou surpresa, deduziu que estava a par dos problemas financeiros do marido.

Colocou a bolsa na mesa, retirou as caixas arrumadas cuidadosamente, abrindo-as uma a uma: o conjunto de colar e brincos de diamantes e esmeraldas que ganhara de Jiraya no primeiro aniversário de casamento; o anel Cartier de esmeralda retangular cercado por diamantes que sabia ter custado mais de 250 mil euros; o imenso solitário, seu anel de noivado; o anel de diamante amarelo rodeado de pequenos diamantes brancos. Finalmente, pegou os brincos de diamante e, pela primeira vez, a mão tremeu.

— Quanto me dá por tudo? — perguntou baixinho ao joalheiro. Ele pegou uma lente de aumento e examinou cada item cuidadosamente. Demorou mais de meia hora para responder, e quando mencionou a quantia que estava disposto a oferecer pelas jóias, ela suspirou, aliviada.

Não chegava nem perto do que devia ter custado, mas era o suficiente para conseguir um teto e, se fosse cuidadosa, sobraria para as anuidades do colégio. Queria mantê-lo na escola de que tanto gostava.

Acenou de leve, os olhos arregalados de surpresa quando o joalheiro empurrou os brincos de diamante para ela.

— Fiz os cálculos sem incluir estes — disse em voz baixa. — Deve guardá-los. Tenho certeza de ser o desejo de seu falecido marido.

Mordeu o lábio para impedi-lo de tremer. Estava tão emocionada que custou a colocar os brincos. Dez minutos depois deixara as jóias e caminhava decidida para o banco, com o cheque na bolsa. Jiraya tinha sido gentil e generoso, mas era antiquado também. Hinata nunca teve dinheiro seu. Jiraya alegava ser desnecessário. Ela recebia uma mesada e possuía um cartão de crédito, cujas faturas eram mandadas para ele. Era estranho depositar uma quantia tão alta em sua conta. Agora, ela e os meninos não dependeriam de Naruto. Se quisesse, compraria passagens no primeiro vôo para Londres. Mas o filho ficaria desapontado em partir antes do término das férias de verão, e pelo bem dele, suportaria a presença de Naruto – e sua caridade – por mais algumas semanas.

Mas quando Boruto estivesse de volta à escola... Ela planejara tudo. Alugaria um apartamento perto da escola para levá-lo de manhã e buscá-lo à tarde. E, com sorte, encontraria logo um emprego. Depois, procuraria uma pequena propriedade para comprar. Não seriam ricos, mas iam se virar. E os filho seria feliz – ela iria se empenhar.

Estava na hora de voltar para casa. Hinata fechou os olhos e pediu forças. Nunca tinha imaginado que seus caminhos se cruzariam. Naruto e Jiraya eram parentes, mas raramente se encontravam, e ela havia deixado claro para Jiraya que não queria nenhum contato com Naruto. E nunca suspeitara, nem nos piores pesadelos, que quando voltasse a vê-lo se sentiria como nesse momento. Estava quase tentada a fazer aquilo de que ele já a acusara e arranjar um amante – qualquer um – só para provar a si mesma que eram os longos anos sem sexo, aliados à presença dele, que reativavam as memórias, deixando-a insone e louca de desejo.

Não era Naruto exatamente. Sua experiência sexual não era extensa. Talvez o corpo tivesse armazenado lembranças do prazer ilimitado compartilhado por eles. E se pudesse provar isso a seu corpo, talvez ele parasse de atormentá-la tanto. Talvez devesse testar essa teoria. Hinata parou de andar e olhou para a frente. Era uma idéia maluca. Maluca e perigosa.

— Seu filho é meninos de sorte por ter uma mãe como a senhora — disse o professor Iruka com um sorriso caloroso. Ele chegara à tarde, logo depois do almoço que ela preparara ao voltar. Apesar de sua inicial determinação de não gostar dele, teve que admitir que ele a ganhara – e não devido aos comentários elogiosos. Boruto aceitou o professor imediatamente, e Hinata reconheceu sua capacidade para lidar com crianças e ensiná-las. Passara quase toda a tarde não observando, mas participando das atividades, fazendo perguntas de maneira tão sutil que a ansiedade maternal foi logo aplacada.

— Acredito que as férias escolares devem ser tratadas como descanso. Não quero que ele fique trancado em casa, ocupado com várias atividades. Quero que aprenda por si mesmo a gostar da vida.

— Isso é óbvio pela maneira como interage com ele — o professor disse, com novo sorriso de aprovação. — Espero que tenha afastado seus medos quanto ao período em que o colocou no colégio interno — continuou, e Hinata ficou tensa. Sentira alívio em trazer o assunto à tona com ele, confidencialmente, e mais ainda quando ele lhe garantiu que ficara claro para ele que o filho tinha gostado da novidade de ficar interno e, certamente, isso não lhe causara sofrimento, mas ela não queria que sua vulnerabilidade e medo fossem expostos a Naruto.

Entretanto, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, com Naruto parado a seu lado, para pedir ao professor que mudasse de assunto.

— Naruto comentou sobre a preocupação dele em relação à situação — explicou o professor. — É compreensível ambos terem tocado no assunto comigo. Posso garantir, Hinata, que tendo em vista o pai estar à beira da morte e você estar tentando conseguir uma alternativa de tratamento para ele, não tinha outra alternativa. Soube do médico que procurou em Nova York. Ele conseguiu resultados impressionantes com seu método inovador da cura do câncer.

— Sim. Eu esperava... Mas ele explicou que o estado de Jiraya estava muito avançado para que pudesse fazer algo. Hoje acho que talvez tivesse sido melhor ficar ao lado dele.

— Você fez o que acreditou ser o melhor para ele — tranqüilizou-a o professor.

— Quanto a Boruto, foi bem melhor conviver com os amigos em um ambiente familiar e seguro do que testemunhar o problema que se desenrolava em casa. Calculo que muitas vezes desejou tê-lo a seu lado, pois isso lhe serviria de consolo — disse numa voz gentil. Foi difícil conter as lágrimas.

Era a primeira vez que alguém reconhecera o quanto ela precisara de apoio.

— É verdade. Mas não quis sobrecarregá-lo.

— Não a vejo como o tipo de mãe que faria isso com o filho — disse o professor, caloroso. — Todos podemos ver como ele é equilibrado e feliz. Como dizia a Naruto — continuou, — se deseja que Boruto seja encorajado a se interessar por política internacional e negócios, seria uma boa idéia estimulá-lo a estudar história e o meio ambiente, o que você já vem fazendo.

Ele era um homem alto, com modos educados e um ar professoral, ficando impossível para Hinata não corresponder a seu entusiasmo e educação. Os meninos estavam brincando do lado de fora.

Hinata os olhou da janela do aposento que Naruto transformara em escritório, enquanto esperava o professor terminar o café e concluir suas observações. Pelo barulho que faziam, a brincadeira obviamente incluía algum tipo de corrida de carro. Não viu Naruto andar em sua direção e ficar a seu lado, olhando os meninos, mas imediatamente sentiu sua presença. Queria desesperadamente mudar de lugar e colocar mais distância entre eles, mas estava muito perto da janela. E ele, muito perto dela.

— Devem estar treinando para a Fórmula 1. — O professor soava grave, mas quando Hinata o olhou viu que ele piscava o olho.

— Boruto me disse que Shikadai vai desenhar um carro e ele vai dirigi-lo.

— A Ferrari que se cuide — disse Naruto, seco. — Foi bom você ter permitido que o Shikadai ficasse aqui durante o verão. — disse o professor a Hinata — Isso também ajuda o Boruto a ser mais ele mesmo.

— Boruto parece querer carregar o peso do mundo nas costas, é bom pra ele agir como criança. — disse Naruto abruptamente.

Hinata o encarou, incapaz de esconder o choque ao ouvi-lo descrever a personalidade do filho, conhecendo-o apenas superficialmente.

Naruto viu o olhar chocado que Hinata lhe lançava.

— O que aconteceu?

— Você o descreveu muito bem, pra quem mora com ele há tão pouco tempo.

—Acredito que o Boruto seja tão sério por ter um pai já em uma idade avançada, e por isso acreditou que precisaria agir com mais maturidade próximo a ele. – Concluiu o professor.

Naruto sempre tivera boa percepção quanto às pessoas; sempre fora capaz de julgar os comportamentos de forma analítica. Como fizera com Hinata. As revelações do professor sobre o motivo de ter colocado Boruto num colégio interno eram muito racionais para que ele as desconsiderasse. E ninguém conseguiria fingir a emoção que ele acabara de vê-la tentando suprimir. Quase podia sentir a alteração mental, forçando-o a admitir a possibilidade de que, deliberadamente, escolhera encarar os fatos de um ângulo adequado às próprias necessidades.

Nesse exato momento, a consciência obrigava seus sentimentos a se tornarem imparciais e exigia respostas honestas a algumas perguntas. Tinha que reconhecer Hinata como uma boa mãe. Mas decidiu que não o faria. A pontada de dor ao pensar nela o abalou. Pelo canto do olho viu o professor chegar perto dela enquanto falava. Imediatamente, Naruto também se moveu, chegando mais perto.

Hinata ficou tensa. O que ele achava que ela ia fazer? Dizer ao professor Iruka que não daria permissão para o filho ter um tutor? Diferentemente dele, ela era flexível e podia mudar de idéia. Como o professor dissera, o filho estava num estágio em que parecia uma esponja, ansioso por absorver idéias e informações e aprender novas habilidades, desde que ensinadas da forma correta. Sabia que o professor era capaz de exercer esse papel. E ela estaria presente para monitorar e intervir, se necessário.

Naruto bloqueava a visão dos meninos, então ela se afastou, o maxilar se contraindo ao ver a boca dele trincada.

— Fiquei particularmente intrigado com o livro da vida — dizia o professor.

— É um conceito usado com eficiência para ajudar crianças problemáticas, mas devo admitir nunca ter pensado em ser usado com uma criança feliz.

Hinata deu de ombros. Não ia contar ao professor sobre sua infância ou explicar que através da terapia aprendera sobre o livro da vida.

— Originalmente, quis encorajar Boruto a manter um diário. E o livro da vida me pareceu um passo natural. É mais interativo e divertido. Concordamos que teriam uma parte só dele para os pensamentos particulares e outra na qual trabalharíamos juntos.

Naruto ouvia em silêncio. Os elogios do professor sobre a educação do Boruto reforçavam o que ele já observara. Então, por que achava tão difícil abandonar a idéia preconcebida e agora insustentável de que ela não era uma boa mãe? Talvez por querer fazer parte da vida de Boruto? E da vida de Hinata, uma mulher que o abandonara? Bem no fundo de sua parte mais íntima e vulnerável um medo atravessava as camadas de proteção. E se a culpa por Hinata tê-lo deixado fosse dele e não dela? Essa dúvida reprimida, uma vez exposta, não podia ser ignorada. O professor despediu-se, dizendo, entusiasmado, esperar começar a trabalhar com Boruto na semana seguinte. Hinata deixou claro pretender passar o resto do dia com o filho.

Naruto se surpreendeu voltando à pergunta, como um homem com dor de dente passando a língua no lugar inchado embora isso aumentasse a dor. Continuava a comparar a infância de Boruto com a sua. Não, reconheceu como se estivesse sendo apunhalado, porém com afeto. Lembranças reprimidas afloraram. Imagens dele quando criança, estendendo os braços para o avô e recolhendo-os, sofrido, ao ouvir palavras grosseiras e ser esbofeteado. Ouvia o avô lhe dizendo o quanto lastimava ter ele como único herdeiro, o orgulho corrosivo estampado na voz. O avô não fazia segredo do desprezo que sentia por ele.

— Primo Naruto... — Havia uma nota de adulação na voz de Boruto que lhe causou um olhar triste.

—Boruto, o que foi? Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Sabe eu estava pensando meu aniversário é semana que vem e eu queria muito uma bicicleta maior, mas ela diz que eu ainda sou muito novo. Talvez você podia dizer que preciso de uma bicicleta maior.

Naruto levou vários minutos para absorver o que ele dizia.

— Seu aniversário é na semana que vem? — Fez um rápido cálculo. Semana que vem... Isso significava que Hinata engravidou enquanto ainda moravam juntos. E isso significava que ela o traíra com Jiraya quando ainda eram amantes. Sentiu a fúria ferver seu sangue. Boruto sacudiu a cabeça, entusiasmado, sem saber o efeito das palavras.

— Vou fazer 10 anos — disse, orgulhoso. — Mamãe diz que não posso ter uma bicicleta grande até os 11 — lembrou mas Naruto não estava prestando atenção. Ele precisava ver Hinata, e já. Deixou Boruto e desceu as escadas.

Shikadai saiu do corredor e entrou no quarto, Boruto ainda estava parado exatamente onde o Naruto o deixou.

— Isso foi inteligente_ Disse Shikadai_Mas talvez não tenha sido o momento certo.

Boruto olhou Shikadai,e pensou por um momento que ele estivesse certo.

—O que pode dar errado, no máximo eu ganho uma bicicleta.

—Então já tem sua conclusão?

—Ainda não. Vamos, eu ainda quero acabar com você no vídeo game.

—Nos seus sonhos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto não me pertence.**

 **Essa fanfic é uma adaptação do livro Mestre do prazer de Penny Jordan publicado pela editora Harlequim.**

 **Essa adaptação não tem fins lucrativos**

 **Capitulo 7**

Naruto a encontrou na sala de estar, olhando o material deixado pelo professor.

— Quero discutir um assunto com você.

Hinata ficou tentada a dizer não estar disposta a discutir coisa alguma com ele, mas ele já lhe apertava o braço forçando a subir para a suíte dele.

— O que está fazendo? Não pode me manipular como se eu fosse sua propriedade, Não vou admitir. Onde está Boruto e Shikadai?

— Os meninos estão bem. — Parou e respirou fundo antes de dizer: — Boruto acaba de me dizer que o aniversário dele é semana que vem.

Hinata sentiu o medo congelante correndo-lhe pelas veias. Daria tudo para sacudir a cabeça e negar, mas não podia.

— É verdade.

— Então, você engravidou em dezembro?

O coração quase saiu pela garganta, o pânico ameaçando sufocá-la.

— Surgiram complicações e ele nasceu prematuro. — Previu a próxima pergunta.

— Quanto tempo antes? Imagino que não três meses antes... — sugeriu, sarcástico.

Hinata sentiu o rosto queimar.

— Boruto foi concebido enquanto ainda estava comigo, não é?

Não havia escapatória. Temia isso há tanto tempo que até sentiu alívio.

— Responda, droga. Ele foi concebido enquanto ainda estava comigo, não é? — repetiu.

Os dedos ainda lhe apertavam o braço e enquanto falava a sacudiu. Hinata estava acostumada à frieza, mas nunca o vira tão enfurecido. Estava indefesa e vulnerável, mas não podia esconder a verdade.

— Sim — admitiu, esperando a inevitável acusação. Jiraya a tinha avisado que isso podia acontecer, mas ela garantira que manteria a maior distância possível entre ela e Naruto para evitar isso. Que tola! Chegou a achar que ele nunca descobriria.

— Você estava vendo Jiraya escondida, dormindo com ele enquanto ainda dividia minha cama, se entregando quando eu achava que só eu a possuía. Estava grávida dele, mas ainda dizia me amar! — Naruto não conseguia mais conter a brutalidade dos sentimentos. Já tinha sido horrível ter sido abandonado sem uma palavra, mas essa traição era insuportável.

Hinata o olhou, sem compreender.

— Não me olhe como se não entendesse. Sabe muito bem! Estava transando com Jiraya e comigo. Deixou que ele a engravidasse enquanto ainda dormia comigo. Quanto tempo dormiu com ele enquanto eu acreditava...?

— Não foi isso! — protestou Hinata.

— Mentira. Claro que foi! — Naruto cobriu os olhos, como se não suportasse vê-la. — Não se importou com o risco que corria, fazendo sexo sem proteção com ele?

— Não foi planejado. Foi um acidente... um erro!

— Repita. Jiraya sabia que você dizia me amar, quando já devia saber que estava carregando o bastardo?

Hinata levantou a mão, mas Naruto a deteve.

— Por que dizia me amar?.

— Porque não adivinha, você parece tão capaz de adivinhar tudo!

— Não há adivinhação em subtrair nove meses de um ano. Na certa, planejava não me deixar até ter certeza de Jiraya. E sabendo que você estava grávida, faria um bom negócio. Um homem velho sem filhos, sem herdeiros. E ali estava você, oferecendo não o filho que ele sempre quis. Hinata eu devia...

— Mamãe, Tsunade chegou. Rapidamente Hinata se soltou de Naruto ao ouvir a voz do filho.

—Estou indo. – respondeu ao filho enquanto encarava Naruto, o ódio estampando nos olhos dele que pareciam quer fatia-la.- Se está tão chocado, devia ir embora.- Virou em direção a porta para encontrar Tsunade. Parou ao ouvir a voz de Naruto rouca de Raiva.

—Isso não acabou Hinata.

Boruto saiu do corredor antes de a mãe sair do quarto.

— Agora tem certeza? –Perguntou Shikadai

—Sim.

—E o que vai fazer?

—Não sei.

Hinata encontrou Tsunade na sala lendo os papeis que deixou na mesa, assim que desceu a escada não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas e correu para os braços dela, como no dia em que Jiraya morreu.

—Hinata o que houve?

—Tsunade, ele vai descobrir tudo... eu vou perder o ...

—Calma. Vamos pro seu quarto.

Tsunade conduziu Hinata até o quarto, fechou a porta e a colocou cama.

— Se acalme meu anjo e me diga o que houve?

— Naruto ... fez as contas.- Hinata respirou fundo pra conter as lagrimas que desciam pleo rosto- Boruto disse que o aniversário dele é semana que vem.

—Então Naruto já sabe.

—Não. Ele me acusou de dormir com os dois, foi horrível.

—Hinata isso é bom.

Hinata a encarou sem compreender.

—Hinata você não está vendo as coisas direito, enquanto Naruto acreditar que você estava dormindo com os dois como ele diz, ele não vai descobrir. Hinata se você não quer que ele descobra a verdade. Deixe ele acreditar nessa ilusão que ele criou na cabeça dele.

—Tá. Me deixe sozinha um pouco.

—Tudo bem.

Hinata olhou pela janela, a luz da lua invadindo a escuridão do quarto. O coração palpitava e sentia a umidade das lágrimas nos cílios e no rosto. Tinha tido um sonho tão real com Naruto que mesmo acordada a sensação ainda a acompanhava. Seu sistema nervoso estava abalado.

Quando Naruto a confrontou sobre a data de aniversário do filho, pensou... Ela e Jiraya viveram tranqüilos durante os dois primeiros anos do casamento, em Nova York. Não anunciaram o nascimento de Boruto. A família Uzumaki, embora numerosa, não era muito unida e ninguém nunca perguntara a data de aniversário do filho. Até agora. Totalmente desperta, os pensamentos a assustavam: não apenas pelo presente, mas também pelo passado.

 _Ela e Naruto já curtiam o sol da ilha caribenha de Saint Lúcia há várias semanas no iate quando Jiraya chegou para visitar um hotel que planejava comprar. Um encontro casual no restaurante do porto levou Naruto a apresentá-la ao padrinho que há tanto tempo não via e Hinata, imediatamente, percebeu a gentileza do homem idoso. Ela e Naruto estavam há um ano e para ela era frustrante e triste constatar que, apesar de Naruto ser o amante perfeito, a mantinha à distância emocionalmente._

— _Por que nunca diz que me ama? — lembrava-se de ter perguntando no primeiro Natal juntos. Estavam em Paris. Ele a levara para comprar roupas caríssimas e igualmente caríssimas lingeries sexies._

— _Porque não a amo — respondeu, calmo. Estavam na cama da suíte do Georges V, e Hinata ainda se lembrava do enorme baque e da dor._

— _Mas você deve — protestou, desesperada. — Você deve, Naruto. Você tem de me amar. — Irrompera em lágrimas, mas em vez de confortá-la Naruto afastou as cobertas e saiu da cama._

— _Não gosto de cenas — disse, frio. — Não a amo porque não acredito no amor. Agradeça o que temos, pois, acredite, há um monte de mulheres que adorariam estar no seu lugar. — Ele se vestira. — Vou sair. Quando voltar, não quero mais ouvir bobagens._

 _Não era possível ser tão brutal. Estavam juntos há meses e, ingênua, ela estava convencida de que era apenas uma questão de tempo ele confessar seu amor. Afinal, ele sabia que ela o amava. Ela sempre dizia, e ele nunca se cansava de fazer amor com ela. Gastava dinheiro e tempo com ela. Em sua cabeça, interpretava tudo como um vínculo afetivo. Em meia hora parou de chorar e se convenceu de que ele não estava sendo sincero; apenas se mostrava relutante em admitir os próprios sentimentos. Foi o que pensou em Paris, e era o que ainda pensava, meses depois, no Caribe. Ele a amava, tinha certeza. Caso contrário, por que ainda ia querer fazer amor com ela? E ele queria, não tinha dúvida. Acordava e dormia sentindo-lhe o toque, o corpo exausto de prazer._

 _Seguiam uma rotina simples no iate. Em geral, Naruto trabalhava de manhã e depois passava as tardes fazendo amor com ela – nem sempre na cama. Naruto era um amante criativo; adorava brincadeiras eróticas._

 _A primeira vez que ficara sozinha com Jiraya. Devia ter sido numa daquelas manhãs solitárias quando deixava o iate e perambulava pelas lojas caras do porto do Caribe. Adquirira o hábito de encontrar Jiraya para o café e se sentira envaidecida quando ele sugerira que ela visse o hotel que planejava comprar. Logo começou a confidenciar os sentimentos nutridos por Naruto e ouviu a terrível história da infância dele._

— _Oh, mas isso nos aproximará ainda mais — exclamou, com o rosto ruborizado._

— _Eu também fui uma criança infeliz. Pobre Naruto._

 _Jiraya fez o possível para explicar que o trauma de Naruto não o afetara da mesma forma que a ela, mas ela não prestou atenção, pois não era o que desejava ouvir. Ao contrário, agarrou-se à crença que Naruto a amava. Tinha mesmo exposto isso a Naruto, no dia de seu aniversário de 18 anos. Havia semanas deixava escapar comentários sobre o aniversário e, finalmente, na cama naquela tarde, com o corpo ainda exausto depois do prazer, Naruto passara a mão em sua barriga, fazendo com que ficasse tensa._

— _Então, vamos lá. Você vem dando dicas sobre esse seu aniversário. O que você quer?_

 _Ainda visualizava a cena tantos anos depois: as sombras na cabine principal, a mobília luxuosa, a cama imensa, os lençóis jogados. O corpo nu de Naruto, musculoso, bronzeado, o olhar de excitação escurecendo-lhe os olhos. Ele se curvara, segurando-lhe o mamilo entre os dedos e acariciando-o com tanta habilidade que voltou a ficar excitada._

— _Quero você — disse emocionada. — Quero você, seu amor, que fiquemos juntos para sempre._

 _Antes que pudesse completar, ele se afastou, saindo da cama, enraivecido._

— _Que tipo de jogo é esse, Hinata?_

— _Não estou entendendo — respondeu, com honestidade. — Não é um jogo. Eu amo você. E agora que Jiraya me contou o que aconteceu quando você era criança, isso nos aproxima ainda mais... Não pôde prosseguir. Ele a arrancara da cama._

— _Ainda mais? O que é isso? Só quero ficar próximo de você, como você diz, quando estamos transando. Toda essa bobajada de amor não cola. Você sabe disso, ou deveria._

 _Nunca o tinha visto tão zangado, e começou a tremer, lançada da fantasia cor-de-rosa para a fria realidade. Mesmo assim implorou._

— _Não pode ser verdade. Você tem de me amar. — Estava tomada pelo pânico e medo, se agarrando a ele e soluçando, quando ele empurrou-lhe as mãos. — Diga que me ama, Naruto..._

— _Eu não tenho que dizer nada, Hinata. Nesse relacionamento é você quem tem que me satisfazer. É assim que é: você brinca e eu pago. Olha, você é fantástica na cama e sei que não sou o primeiro homem a dizer isso. Estamos nos divertindo juntos e podemos continuar, mas não quero ouvir mais uma palavra sobre amor._

 _Algo dentro dela se quebrou ao ouvir essas palavras, mas, teimosa, ignorou a própria dor para protestar, insegura:_

— _Mas você deve querer se casar e ter filhos. Teríamos filhos tão lindos! Ainda podia ver o olhar dele ao encará-la e dizer, direto e sem emoção:_

— _Crianças são a última coisa que quero, e, com certeza, não com uma mulher como você. — Ele levantou e ela ficou na cama, paralisada e com muito medo de pensar._

 _Saíram para jantar naquela noite; ela ainda estava chocada. Mal conseguiu comer, mas abriu o presente e admirou o relógio Cartier. Quando deixaram o restaurante, ele a agarrou na rua escura, descendo as alças finas do vestido, acariciando-a e lambendo-lhe o seio, beijando-a de forma tão voraz que seus lábios ficaram arranhados. Mas ela não conseguiu sentir nada. Ainda estava muito apática, quase distanciada do que acontecia. Tinham voltado para o iate. Ele arrancou-lhe a roupa na ânsia de possuí-la, encostando-a na porta da cabine no momento em que entraram, prendendo-lhe as mãos nas costas, a boca quente na carne nua. Ele a possuiu logo, mas, como sempre, colocou a camisinha e mergulhou nela, gozando quase imediatamente._

— _Aproveite o que tem — disse, ainda arfando. — Porque eu, certamente, vou aproveitar. É só isso que existe entre nós, e tudo que existirá. O nome é sexo. Não é amor, é sexo. Mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não pode viver sem isso e não pode viver sem mim. — A voz não escondia o triunfo._

 _Entre seus braços, Hinata decidiu agir. Eram três da manhã quando entrou no hall do hotel onde Jiraya se hospedava. A recepcionista se recusou a telefonar de início, mas acabou cedendo._

— _Disse para você subir._

 _Jiraya abriu a porta vestindo um robe de seda com monograma, parecendo cada centímetro tão velho quanto era. O contraste entre ele e Naruto não podia ser mais cruel. Naruto dormia nu, estava no auge do apetite sexual. Ali, na luz difusa, Hinata viu como Jiraya era – mais velho do que imaginara._

— _Deixei Naruto— disse chorando. Jiraya a convenceu a sentar. Falando baixinho, penalizado, perguntou:_

— _Você está grávida, não está?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto não me pertence.**

 **Essa fanfic é uma adaptação do livro Mestre do prazer de Penny Jordan publicado pela editora Harlequim.**

 **Essa adaptação não tem fins lucrativos**

 **Capitulo 8**

 _Ficara sem ação por Jiraya descobrir seu segredo, por ter se dado conta do que Naruto não percebera._

— _Queria que ele me dissesse que me amava, mas ele não disse — soluçou. — Tudo que quer de mim é sexo. Não se importa comigo. O final feliz romântico que criara tinha não apenas desabado, mas evaporado diante da reação de Naruto a seus apelos. E não teve coragem de dizer a Jiraya, um homem com idade para ser seu avô, que na primeira vez que foi tocada por Naruto sentira desespero em vez de desejo. Ele não a amava. Nunca amaria. Mesmo assim, ela se agarrava à esperança. — Você acha que ele vai mudar de idéia? Você pode falar com ele?_

— _Quer que eu conte sobre o bebê? A reação pode não ser a que você espera. Pode até insistir a convencê-la a... Nesse momento sentiu, pela primeira vez, o instinto maternal. Repousou a mão protetora na barriga ainda lisinha e deixou de se colocar em primeiro lugar, reconhecendo a verdade cruel e reagindo. — Não. Naruto não deve saber nunca._

— _Ele só não tá pronto ainda. – Disse Jiraya enquanto erguia o rosto dela, e secava lágrimas que desciam- Eu vou cuidar de tudo até que ele esteja._

— _Como?_

— _Vamos nos casar- E Jiraya deu o maior sorriso que ela já viu._

Jiraya tinha sido maravilhoso, cuidando de tudo, fretando um avião, casando-se com ela e insistindo que essa decisão era para o bem de todos. Afinal, era parente do filho dela. Não tinha filhos, era rico, adoraria ter sido pai e o casamento seria apenas no papel. Não podia ser amante de Naruto e mãe do filho dele, se convencera, ao sentir a coragem faltar. E nunca infligiria uma infância miserável como a sua ao filho. Esse bebê teria todo seu amor – todo o amor que o pai recusara. Felizmente, para o bem de Boruto, o médico de Nova York, a ajudara a perceber que havia um problema com ela. A assistência psicológica e o aconselhamento recebidos tanto antes quanto depois do nascimento do filho a ajudaram a compreender que o tipo errado de amor podia ser tão prejudicial quanto a falta dele. E isso, em sua opinião, fora o maior presente de Jiraya. Quando o filho dava os primeiros passos, ela também dava seus primeiros passos emocionais. Aprenderam e cresceram juntos, ela e o filho. O amor por ele a curara. Jiraya sempre tratara o filhos como seu. Todos o fizeram. Ninguém sequer supôs que Jiraya não fosse o pai verdadeiro. Nem mesmo Naruto. Jiraya contara como Naruto o acusara de ser tolo, e isso os afastara, para alívio de Hinata. Não queria Naruto em suas vidas, pois não confiava em si mesma se ele estivesse por perto. A última coisa que esperava quando Jiraya estava à beira da morte é que chamasse Naruto e entregasse o futuro do filho em suas mãos.

Isso a deixara muito ansiosa. Naruto se dava bem com o filho. Ao ser confrontada com a data de nascimento, achou que ele adivinhara a verdade. Estava em suspense desde que ele chegara, esperando que visse os próprios traços noo rostinho do filho.

O coração se contorcia numa tortura lenta toda vez que o via conversando com Boruto e quando percebia o jeito como ele retribuía o olhar, tão inocente, disposto a amá-lo mesmo sem saber quem ele era. Mas o fato de ele ser o pai, obviamente, nunca lhe cruzara a mente. Como não se dera conta? Como podia não enxergar que o filho era dele? Como podia imaginar que ela – ou uma mulher qualquer – ia querer trocar um homem como ele, no auge da força sexual, por jiraya, mais velho e debilitado? Para um homem inteligente, Naruto era incrivelmente cego. Sim, Naruto sempre usara preservativos e não ia imaginar que ela engravidasse, mas desde quando havia uma barreira realmente infalível quanto à concepção? Principalmente para um homem tão ativo sexualmente quanto Naruto.

Nunca cogitou ser possível, sabendo o quanto ela o amava, que Boruto era dele? Que procurara Jiraya para proteger a si e ao filho e não para trocar o corpo dele pelo de Jiraya? Claro que não. E conhecia o motivo: a infância dele.

Ele não podia querer ser o pai do Boruto. Hinata só percebeu estar chorando ao sentir as lágrimas caindo nas costas de suas mãos repousadas na madeira envernizada da janela. Ele era herdeiro dele, e isso bastava para Naruto. Na verdade, era tudo que ele queria que fosse. Não alimentava quaisquer sentimentos em relação a eles, nem por ela. Embora isso não fosse bem verdade. Ele nutria sentimentos por ela: raiva, desprezo, amargura e, acima de tudo, uma necessidade premente de puni-la por tê-lo deixado. E o que ela sentia por ele? Não tinha coragem de responder. A cabeça começou a doer. O céu clareava.

Hinata abriu as cortinas. Uma caminhada na praia podia ajudar a desanuviar sua mente. Era cedo demais para alguém estar acordado e poderia caminhar de camisola pela praia deserta. Afinal, a camisola ia até o meio das coxas. Dez minutos depois, caminhava descalça: algo deliciosamente pagão e, ao mesmo tempo, infantil. Parou para contemplar as ondas quando os primeiros raios de sol surgiram.

Que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Não adiantava tentar dormir. Nem ficar deitado se atormentando com imagens de Hinata e de Jiraya. Como não notara o que ela estava fazendo? Como não percebeu toda vez que a tocava? Sentia raiva por ela tê-lo abandonado, mas não fazia idéia do tamanho da traição. Estava grávida de outro homem e ele nem sabia. Fazia sexo com Jiraya e com ele, e era tão experiente na arte de enganar que ele nunca suspeitara! Achava que ele era um idiota completo, usando-o enquanto esperava Jiraya oferecer o que ela queria. Sentiu uma explosão de dor no peito, como labaredas de fogo e punhaladas. No meio do tumulto dos pensamentos, uma voz sussurrou perguntando como podia reconhecer que era a emoção a causadora de tanta dor. Ele não tinha emoções. Não em relação a uma mulher como Hinata. Seu relacionamento com ela havia sido puramente sexual. Ele se sentia assim porque ela compartilhara com outro os favores sexuais. Só isso. Ele a sustentava; portanto, tinha direito a exclusividade. Percebeu, de repente, que o estranho barulho era o som de seus dentes trincados. Ela sentira prazer em enganá-lo? Sentia o mesmo prazer quando ele a abraçava? Se encontrava com Jiraya planejando o futuro? A cabeça dele parecia prestes a explodir, e sentiu um aperto no peito. Os olhos e a garganta ardiam. Não podia entender o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que não podia continuar deitado, se atormentado. Afastou as cobertas e vestiu uma bermuda. Uma caminhada pela praia talvez o acalmasse.

Naruto viu Hinata primeiro. Ela estava parada, observando o mar, a brisa matinal colando o fino tecido da camisola em seu corpo. Via suas curvas como se estivesse nua: os seios macios contrastando com os mamilos eriçados; a cintura fina, a curva dos quadris, a espinha, a marca arredondada revelando o formato das nádegas e sua feminilidade. Imagens se formavam, derrubando as defesas. Outra época, outra praia, tão deserta quanto esta.

 _Hinata parada, nua, usando apenas um chapéu, jogando uma rede de pescar nas piscinas formadas pelas rochas, tão envolvida que não o ouviu se aproximar por trás até que ele a puxou contra o corpo e passou-lhe a mão pelos seios, na barriga, no meio das coxas, até ela gemer. Ainda se lembrava do calor da pele sedosa dos lábios não mais lhe escondendo o sexo, mas abrindo-se ávidos ao toque. Ela chegara mais perto, tão louca de desejo quanto ele, curvando-se numa rocha à sua frente. Ele a possuiu, segurando-lhe os quadris enquanto mergulhava fundo no calor acetinado da carne, sentindo a pressão._

A ereção forçando o tecido da bermuda era obra do passado, não do presente, raciocinou. Hinata não tinha o poder de excitá-lo, a não ser que ele o permitisse. De repente, Hinata virou a cabeça e o viu. Por um segundo o olhou. Rapidamente, girou nos calcanhares e correu. A reação de Naruto foi instintiva e imediata. Hinata ouvia o barulho dos pés na areia, mais alto que as batidas de seu coração. Ele estava diminuindo a distância entre eles, mas ela continuou a correr, movida pelo instinto da presa tentando escapar do caçador. Ele a alcançou quando a respiração se tornava difícil, segurando-lhe o braço e a virando com tanta força que ela quase caiu. Ela mal conseguia respirar, o coração batia acelerado. Estava petrificada. O peito doía a ponto de impedi-la falar. Tentou soltar o braço. Quando ele a puxou para perto, levantou a mão livre com a intenção de empurrá-lo. Mas, no minuto em que tocou o calor da pele dele, seu corpo foi tomado por um tremor incontrolável. Deu um suspiro involuntário de desespero, arregalando os olhos.

A cabeça de Naruto bloqueava a luz e ele a beijou com uma paixão selvagem que a fez voltar ao passado. Indefesa, fechou os olhos e se entregou, correspondendo à fúria do beijo com sua dor, deixando-o machucar-lhe a boca enquanto ela enfiava-lhe as unhas nas costas em resposta à hostilidade mútua e ao incontrolável desejo. O pouco que lhe restava de lucidez dizia que ele se ressentia por desejá-la tanto quanto ela o desejava. Mas não o suficiente para impedi-lo de passar-lhe a mão pelo corpo como se voltasse a tomar posse do que era seu, e ela correspondeu. Do nada, algo forte demais para ser contido brotara, reconheceu Hinata, tonta. Corria-lhe pelas veias, destruindo-lhe as defesas. Fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia assim. Tempo demais. A sensação formava pensamentos semiconscientes, instruindo-lhe o corpo. Ela gemeu, curvando o pescoço para sentir a boca familiar de Naruto na carne sensível. Cada segundo tinha a intensidade de um tormento. Podia sentir o abrir e fechar suave dos lábios de seu sexo e a ânsia de abrir as pernas e mostrar a Naruto que estava pronta. Soltou um gemido profundo de prazer feminino, ao sentir a ereção dele.

Automaticamente, desceu a mão, os dedos apertando o volume por dentro da bermuda. Tinha o mínimo de sanidade para saber não poderem ser vistos, protegidos pelas rochas, mas não se importava, percebeu, quando Naruto acariciou-lhe o mamilo por cima da camisola.

— Naruto... — O desejo aumentou ao pronunciar o nome e o corpo colou-se ao dele. Impaciente, desceu o zíper e fechou os olhos ao enfiar a mão e perceber que ele estava sem cueca. Passou as pontas dos dedos em toda a extensão com incrível prazer.

— Espere. A ordem áspera gerou um protesto angustiado. Olhando-a, Naruto sacudiu a cabeça e pegou a barra da camisola. Hinata arregalou os olhos, a respiração presa na garganta. Levantou os braços para que ele tirasse a camisola dela. Antes que pudesse abaixar os braços, a boca já estava em seus seios, saboreando o calor familiar e perfumado, os dedos mordiscando eroticamente o mamilo escuro do jeito que ela se lembrava, enquanto a mão segurava e acariciava o outro seio. Era mais prazer do que podia agüentar. Soltou um grito e enfiou as unhas nas costas dele, murmurando seu nome. Não foi preciso dizer nada, nem Naruto perguntar nada. Eles pareciam se mover juntos como se os movimentos fossem pré-orquestrados. Naruto a suspendeu. Quando ela enroscou as pernas ao seu redor, ele sentiu a areia dos pés arranhando-lhe a pele, um lembrete de que intenso prazer tinha que ser combinado com uma ponta de dor. Talvez por isso estivesse tão excitado. Porque, sem ela, sua vida era um tédio. Talvez precisasse de dor para realmente sentir.

Pensamentos desconectados passaram como um flash por sua cabeça e foram afastados quando Hinata o abraçou. Recostando-se na pedra atrás dele, Naruto a penetrou. A cabeça de Hinata curvou-se para trás, um gemido de prazer saindo de sua garganta enquanto ele investia cada vez mais fundo nos músculos apertados, pele contra pele, tão perfeito que parecia ser uma coisa só. Sempre fora assim com ela; e isso era um fantasma que o perseguia em sonhos e arruinava o seu orgulho. Nenhuma outra mulher jamais o fizera se sentir assim. Nenhuma outra mulher o fizera querer assim, levando-o a quebrar a barreira que os separava como dois diferentes seres humanos. Mas só agora, no extremo do desejo, ele se permitia admitir. Tinha esquecido como era intenso o prazer de estar com Hinata.

Como conseguira viver tanto tempo sem isso, sem ela? Hinata o apertou-o contra ela o mais que pôde, saboreando senti-lo dentro dela. Os músculos agarravam-no, puxando-o mais para o interior, e ela se esfregava, querendo possuí-lo todo e ser possuída integralmente. A sensação era tão deliciosa que lhe trouxe emocionadas lágrimas aos olhos. Ela acompanhou-lhe os movimentos num ritmo alucinante, beijando seu pescoço e lambendo a pele suada com gosto salgado e familiar. Ela o ouviu gritar seu nome e começou a arfar ao sentir o primeiro espasmo do próprio orgasmo. Mudo, Naruto soltou Hinata, respirando fundo. Só podia ser a falta de oxigênio a causar essa tonteira, como um menino após possuir a primeira mulher.

Hinata não podia acreditar no que fizera. O corpo inteiro tremia tanto que ela mal conseguia se manter em pé. Sentia-se fraca e, ao mesmo tempo, triunfante e satisfeita. Olhou para Naruto.

— Você me devia essa — disse, ofegando. — Essa e mais. O sol a deixou tonta, e escondeu o rosto da luz. Pegou a camisola na areia e vestiu-a. Sentia-se como se vivesse no vazio – algo semelhante ao momento logo após um grave acidente, quando a vítima está tão traumatizada que o corpo não reconhece a gravidade dos ferimentos. Sem uma palavra, caminhou de volta para casa. Felizmente ainda era muito cedo para alguém estar de pé, porque estava muito abalada. Atirou-se na cama, lágrimas brotando com intensidade. O que acontecera com ela? Comportara-se como... Como uma mulher que não mantinha relações sexuais havia dez anos. Ou como uma mulher que ansiara durante dez anos por estar com o único homem que amara em sua vida.

Naruto ficou imóvel debaixo da ducha quente, tentando eliminar o cheiro de Hinata da pele. Algo acontecera com ele na praia, algo tão precioso e tão revelador que queria manter para sempre a recordação. Algo fez com que quisesse segurar Hinata com carinho; segurá-la para sempre. Mas isso o assustou, pois ameaçava tudo em que acreditava, todas as bases sobre as quais construíra sua vida. Obrigou-se a pensar na realidade da situação. Embora não tivesse planejado o ocorrido na praia, serviu para provar estar certo sobre Hinata. Provou que ela não era leal a Jiraya, como não fora a ele. Então, onde estava a euforia moral que devia sentir? A sensação de vitória? Por que se sentia como um ex-viciado exposto, de maneira fatal, à droga preferida e descobrindo que o prazer proporcionado era mais forte do que supusera? Só uma vez, mais uma vez, para então abandoná-la e fazê-la sofrer, repetia a si, mesmo sabendo que não seria assim. Já estava pensando na próxima vez... E na próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto não me pertence.**

 **Essa fanfic é uma adaptação do livro Mestre do prazer de Penny Jordan publicado pela editora Harlequim.**

 **Essa adaptação não tem fins lucrativos**

 **Capitulo 9**

Tsunade viu a hora em que Naruto e Hinata voltaram, não foi muito difícil deduzir o que havia acontecido entre os dois.

Naruto parecia cm ódio de si mesmo e Hinata estava com a mesma expressão do dia em que se conheceram, lembrava do medo em seus olhos e como protegia a barriga como se estivesse com medo de que alguém fosse tirar o filho dela.

Ainda lembrava perfeitamente, do dia em que Jiraya tinha lhe apresentado aquele ideia maluca:

 _Jiraya a chamara no meio da noite dizendo ter uma novidade, ela já não se surpreendia com os chamados noturnos dele, esse velo parecia ainda não ter apreendido o decoro, apesar de sempre se mostrar tão sério com todos a sua volta não passava de um moleque mulherengo por dentro. Porém esse chamado parecia diferente, ele não disse do que se tratava. "Só espero que não seja, pra ajudar ele a se livrar de outra mulher."_

 _Mas não era pra isso que ele a chamara, Tsunade percebeu assim que entrou no quarto que algo estava acontecendo, ela viu Hinata sentada na cama com um semblante assustado e lágrimas nos olhos. Imediatamente olhou para Jiraya com o olhar de acusação._

— _Não tire conclusões precipitadas_ disse Jiraya recuando_ Não é o que você está pensando. Pelo menos não inteiramente._

 _Tsunade deixou Jiraya leva-lo próximo de Hinata, assim que se aproximou olhou para o rostinho de e pediu com o olhar autorização pra sentar, após sentar notou que já a conhecia pois lembra de te-la visto uma vez ou duas com o Naruto._

— _Ela tá grávida...-ouviu Jiraya dizer a antes que ele pudesse completar a sequencia o interrompeu_

— _SEU VELHO SAFADO, ELA DEVE TER UNS DEZOITO ANOS...-Jiraya tampou sua boca._

 _É do Naruto, me escuta primeiro antes de sair xingando_Jiraya apontou para a Hinata com a cabeça_ Seus gritos tão assustando ela. Eu vou te contar tudo, e você vai me ajudar._

 _Uma hora e meia depois, Tsunade e Jiraya estavam sentado na varando enquanto Hinata dormia no quarto._

— _Casar? Essa é a sua ideia?_

— _Desse jeito eu posso cuidar dela, o garoto será um Uzumaki._

— _Jiraya, isso é uma péssima ideia, o Naruto vai achar que ela o trocou por você pra dar um golpe._

— _Acha melhor contar a ele, sobre a gravidez?_

 _Tsunade pensou por um momento, contar pra naruto também não era uma boa ideia ela podia mandar a menina embora, apenas com o dinheiro para o aborto ou ameaça-la sobre ficar com a criança e se livrar da mãe._Não também não é uma boa ideia._

— _Eu também não quero deixar esse bebê sozinho._

— _Jiraya...está tentado compensar, o fato de não ter conseguido ficar com Naruto._

— _E seu estiver? Nagato tirou Naruto de mim, mas eu não tentei pega-lo de volta_Jiraya levantou e se apoio no parapeito_ Seu tivesse lutado pelo Naruto, ele não seria assim, ele saberia a verdade._

— _Por que não conta..._

— _Eu já tentei, ele não acredita em mim_Jiraya disse sem olhar pra ela_Todas as evidencias estão contra a Kushina._

— _Jiraya..._

— _Ela me pediu ajuda Tsunade, e eu dei um cheque_Jiraya caminhou até Tsunade e se ajoelhou_ Quando ela morreu, e eu busquei Naruto...eu devia ter cuidado dele, e deixei Nagato tira-lo de mim._

— _Ele entrou com o processo de guarda..._

— _Não, ele não entrou._Jiraya abaixou o rosto_Eu o entreguei de boa vontade. Achei que com a morte da Kushina e da Karin, depois de perceber que ele só teria o Naruto de neto, ele cuidaria bem dele._ Jiraya levantou e ficou de costas para Tsunade._ eu não posso deixar isso acontecer de novo Tsunade._

 _Tsunade levantou e colocou a mão no ombro de Jiraya_ Como posso te ajudar?_

— _Me ajuda a cuidar dela, não quero que a história se repita._

— _Tudo bem_Tsunade passou por Jiraya e se apoiou no parapeito_Mas você tem provar pra ele que a Kushina não era o que ele pensava._

— _Prometo._

Desse dia em diante esteve do lado de Jiraya e Hinata, e ganhou de brinde Boruto, infelizmente Jiraya morrera antes de cumprir o prometido, Naruto ainda não sabia a verdade sobre os pais, acreditava que Hinata não prestava e que Boruto era filho de Jiraya, então tudo continuava na mesma.

Ela ainda não entendia o que o Jiraya planejou colocando Naruto como tutor de Boruto, mas ela sentia que tinha perdido algo, parecia pressentir que algo aconteceria em breve e mudaria o cenário.

"Espero que tenha planejado algo Jiraya, e que aconteça logo"

Boruto raramente tinha problemas pra dormir, mas ultimamente sonhava constantemente com a morte do pai e acordava com os olhos cheio de lágrimas e o coração pesado de tristeza e nessas noites ele sempre buscava o aconchego da mãe. Por isso ele caminhou silenciosamente pelo corredor, em direção ao quarto dela e qual foi sua surpresa ao não encontra-la lá.

Sem entender pesou em procura-la na cozinha, abriu uma fresta da porta e viu alguém passar rápido e entrar na suíte principal. "Naruto? Onde será que ele estava?"

Sem muita preocupação saiu do quarto em direção a cozinha e trombou com alguém.

—Boruto, filho te machuquei?

—Mamãe! Estava te procurando..._Boruto finalmente olhou pro rosto da mãe iluminado pela luz de fora e percebeu que estava vermelho e os olhos estavam inchados_Tava chorando?

—Não...eu...porque estava me procurando?_Boruto percebeu a esquiva da mãe e então se lembrou que viu Naruto passar pelo corredor como um foguete, para o quarto "Talve eles tenham brigado"

—Acordei e não consegui mas dormir...Sei já está amanhecendo, mas posso deitar um pouco com você.

—Claro. _ Ela estendeu a mão pra ele.

Quando Boruto pegou a mão da mãe percebeu que estava um pouco áspera.

—Areia...foi caminhar na praia Mãe?

Hinata parou por um instante e olhou pra ele, dessa vez ele não conseguiu ver seu rosto. Mas sentiu que estava sendo analisado pela mãe de novo, ultimamente ela fazia muito isso ficava com olhar perdido procurando algo no rosto dele.

Ela não respondeu a pergunta e simplesmente, voltou a andar e o levou pra o quarto. E Boruto soube que algo havia acontecido entre sua mãe e Naruto.

Nas últimas três horas, acompanhara Naruto e o arquiteto encarregado de transformar o hotel numa casa. Agora os três estavam parados do lado de fora e o arquiteto dava sua opinião.

— Não vejo nenhum problema — dizia entusiasmado a Naruto.

— Devo dizer — acrescentou, em tom de aprovação para Hinata — que quando converteu a casa em hotel, seu arquiteto fez um excelente trabalho.

Hinata forçou a atenção. Não era desinteresse. Arquitetura e decoração de interiores eram suas paixões, mas no momento ainda sentia os efeitos da madrugada. O corpo estava saciado. A cabeça mal conseguia conter a força da auto-flagelação mental. Não adiantava se culpar. Acontecera, e tinha de agüentar as conseqüências de seu ato.

E nesse momento tomou consciência: a conseqüência mais terrível era o jeito como a curta distância de Naruto enchia-lhe o corpo de luxúria. Teria dado tudo para recusar a proposta de se juntar a ele e ao arquiteto na inspeção, mas o orgulho não permitiu tal atitude. Agora sofria; cada terminação nervosa bombardeando-lhe o corpo com mensagens perigosas e explicitamente eróticas.

Naruto podia estar vestido, em calças claras e camisa de linho branca, mas tudo que via era seu corpo nu, e isso provocava uma transpiração, e ela morria de medo de exalar o cheiro feminino de desejo. Mantivera o máximo de distância entre eles, ficando num ângulo fora de seu campo visual, caminhando ao lado do arquiteto, mas, ainda assim, tinha consciência da presença dele.

— Uma coisa que gostaria de incorporar aos jardins é uma área de lajotas.

— Para a bicicleta e skate do seu filho? — perguntou o arquiteto. — Boa idéia.

Hinata quase engasgou esperando Naruto corrigi-lo e dizer que Boruto não era seu filho, mas o arquiteto continuou:

— Meu filho reclama por não ter lugar para brincar, pois minha mulher diz que é perigoso andar na rua.

—Devo dizer que invejo vocês pelo maravilhoso lugar. Estão perto de Port Cervo para aproveitar as facilidades que oferece, mas não perto demais. Além do mais, têm essa maravilhosa praia particular.

— A terra pertence à família há várias gerações — contou Naruto enquanto Hinata era atormentada pela lembrança de como aproveitaram a privacidade da praia.

O arquiteto estava pronto para partir. Hinata respirou aliviada e despediu-se, escapando sem perceber que Naruto se virara para vê-la caminhar.

Encontrou os meninos no terraço, conversando excitados com o professor Iruka sobre o passeio que dariam à tarde para explorar alguns locais históricos da ilha. Mesmo sem se virar, sabia que Naruto a seguira até o terraço. As mãos tremiam tanto quando pegou a jarra que derramou um pouco d'água. Desesperada para colocar o máximo de distância entre os dois, tentou passar por ele rápido demais e escorregou. Teria esbarrado em uma das cadeiras de ferro se Naruto não tivesse coberto o metal com a mão para que ela esbarrasse em seus dedos. Não podia se mover. Não podia fazer nada. O corpo deliciou-se com o prazer proibido do contato físico com o dele. A mão tremia tanto que mal conseguia segurar o copo, e percebia o olhar dos meninos. O que deviam estar pensando? Eram pequenos demais para compreender o que acontecia. Mas o rosto enrubesceu de culpa.

— Mamãe, você não usa mais seus anéis? — perguntou Boruto curioso. O alívio inicial foi seguido de nova tensão. Olhou a fina aliança na mão esquerda.

— O carro chegou, meninos, hora de irmos — anunciou o professor, jovial. Hinata os acompanhou. O motorista esperava no Mercedes com ar-condicionado alugado por Naruto para levá-los aos lugares que o professor desejava mostrar. Abraçou e beijou o filho. Naruto estava dizendo algo para o professor e Hinata aproveitou a oportunidade para voltar para casa. A cabeça doía. Ainda estava chocada, incapaz de conciliar o que fizera com a realidade da verdadeira relação com Naruto. Naruto a desprezava. Era hostil. Apesar disso, ela permitira... Permitira? O que aconteceu naquela manhã não foi resultado de uma decisão consciente. Como uma tempestade, vinda não se sabe de onde, estava além do controle humano.

— Hinata.

Ela congelou, tentada a fugir. Não só o rosto, mas o corpo inteiro queimava. Forçou-se a virar e olhá-lo.

— Você não respondeu Boruto. Por que não está usando os anéis?

Ela respirou fundo. — Porque os vendi. As jóias eram meus únicos bens, então os levei a uma loja em Port Cervo e os vendi. Quando Boruto voltar para a escola pretendo usar o dinheiro para comprar uma casa para nós em Londres. Ao contrário do que possa pensar,Naruto, não pretendo viver à sua custa.

— Você vendeu suas jóias? — Um medo paralisante invadiu o corpo de Naruto. Se ela tivesse dinheiro, não precisaria dele. E ele queria que ela precisasse dele, reconheceu de repente.

— Vendi. Meu filho precisa de uma casa bem arrumada e não há nada que eu não faça para lhes dar um lar.

— Você podia...

— O quê? — desafiou-o. — Pedir sua ajuda?_ Como uma vez pedira seu amor? — Acho que ambos sabemos qual seria sua reação, não é? Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça e não estou a fim de conversar, Naruto. O que decido fazer com minhas jóias é problema meu, de mais ninguém. — Virou-se e seguiu para a escadaria.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, Naruto sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe atirado algo pesado no peito. Hinata estava subindo as escadas e por um segundo ficou tentado a segui-la e perguntar como ela podia conciliar o amor pelo filho com o que fizera com ele. Ela, afinal, tinha dito a ele que o amava.

Havia implorado que ele correspondesse a esse amor. Ainda se lembrava da intensidade da confusão e raiva que ela despertara, a força do desejo de rejeitar o que ela dizia. Ao mesmo tempo, as palavras o penetraram com uma sensação nada familiar – dor, mesmo que na época se recusasse a reconhecer isso. Agora essa lembrança sufocada veio à tona. Tinha um nó na garganta e o coração batia dolorido – por causa de Hinata? Por que ela era uma mãe amorosa? Tinha ciúmes desse amor? Era como se recebesse um golpe vindo do espaço contra o qual não tinha defesa. Uma das primeiras coisas que o avô fizera ao pegar Naruto para morarem juntos fora mostrar o colar de diamantes e rubis que dera à Kushina quando ela voltou para casa.

— Por isso ela vendeu você — zombou de Naruto, antes de proclamar com azedume: — Devia ter se casado com o marido que escolhi para ela na ocasião. Aí, talvez, eu tivesse um neto merecedor do nome Uzumaki, em vez de um bastardo vagabundo como você. Depois da morte do avô, Naruto destruiu o retrato da mãe usando os rubis que valorizava mais que ele, e havia trancado o colar numa caixa de depósito da família no banco.

Esse tempo passado com Hinata devia ter reforçado tudo que pensava e acreditava a respeito dela, e do sexo feminino em geral. Devia ter lhe dado a satisfação do débito pago. Mas, em vez disso, percebera a grande inconsistência na lógica de seu pensamento, e ele não podia mais ignorá-la. Era preciso tomar uma atitude. Saiu da casa e entrou no carro.

Conhecia Port Cervo o bastante para saber qual joalheiro Hinata visitara. A princípio, o dono da loja mostrou-se relutante em dizer quanto pagara a Hinata, mas Naruto acabou conseguindo a informação.

Naruto assinou um cheque ao qual adicionou uma soma substancial pelo "inconveniente" e recuperou as jóias, voltando em seguida para o carro.

Hinata não mentira sobre a dor de cabeça. O barulho do Mercedes anunciando a partida de Naruto e a casa vazia a fizeram suspirar aliviada. Não precisava fingir. Não precisava se preocupar ou se proteger por algumas poucas preciosas horas. Tirou as roupas e entrou no chuveiro, agradecendo a água fria na pele quente e tensa. Naquela manhã na praia... Pare, avisou. Não pense nisso. Mas ela queria. Queria pensar no que acontecera e saborear cada segundo, secretamente alimentar-se das lembranças.

Desligou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha, enrolando-se antes de ir para o quarto. Essa fome que a possuía não significava nada, tentou se acalmar. Era apenas desejo físico, só isso... A garota carente, desesperada pelo amor de Naruto, deixara de existir. E a mulher que ocupara seu lugar não precisava do amor dele. Tinha o filho, auto-estima e uma nova vida pela frente.

O que não precisava era mergulhar novamente no passado, envolver-se em um relacionamento doentio. Naruto não mudara, e deixara isso bem claro. Ele não queria mudar. Tinha construído a vida usando como base o abandono da mãe, e sem essa base... A realidade é que queria desprezá-la. Por mais potente que fosse a atração sexual entre eles, era baseada em sentimentos amargos, sombrios, e isso era destrutivo e nocivo para ambos.

Tomou dois analgésicos, fechou as cortinas e enroscou-se na cama. Lágrimas encheram-lhe os olhos e escorreram pelo rosto. A dor de cabeça não era a causa, admitiu, embora não pudesse compreender por que deveria chorar por Naruto ou por ela mesma.

A casa estava vazia e silenciosa. Uma sensação como uma garra forte comprimindo-lhe e apertando-lhe o coração tomou conta do peito de Naruto. Como uma imagem numa tela, viu-se andando na cabine escura do iate, chamando irritado por Hinata, querendo saber por que ela não estava na cama. Mas, dessa vez, ela não podia partir com Jiraya. O padrinho estava morto e Hinato não tinha para onde ir. Era a adrenalina que fazia o pulso acelerar e o estômago revirar-se, disse a si mesmo. Olhou os aposentos do primeiro andar e encontrou-os vazios. Em seguida, subiu as escadas.

O som do motor do Mercedes debaixo de sua janela despertou Hinata de sua sesta. Naruto voltara. Puxou as cobertas, aliviada ao descobrir que a dor de cabeça diminuíra. Ouviu Naruto batendo na porta de sua suíte, chamando seu nome com impaciência.

— Estou aqui. Só um minuto — respondeu, abandonando a tentativa de se vestir ao ouvi-lo entrar e atravessar o piso de madeira até a saleta da suíte. Num minuto estaria em seu quarto. Em pânico, Hinata pegou uma toalha e se enrolou, pedindo:

— Não entre, Naruto. Não estou vestida. — Mas era tarde demais. Ele já abrira a porta e estava parado no meio do quarto, olhando para ela irritado.

— O que está acontecendo?

Hinata ficou assustada. Os olhos dele varriam o aposento como um amante ciumento, esperando encontrar um rival. Sua imaginação estava lhe armando peças.

— Por que as cortinas estão fechadas?

— Estava com dor de cabeça e decidi deitar um pouco.

— Sozinha? Hinata o encarou. O que dera nele? Não era possível acreditar que ela escondera um amante ali.

— Estava com dor de cabeça — repetiu. — Ir para a cama para se ver livre dela é algo que as pessoas fazem, Naruto.

Ele comprimiu os lábios, e de repente Hinata quase pôde sentir o cheiro do passado: o ar vespertino da cabine do iate exalava o cheiro da sensualidade do sexo. Sentia o coração palpitar. Sem uma palavra, só de olhá-la, Naruto a levara de volta ao passado.

— Você ainda pode ir para a cama de tarde para fazer sexo — disse Hinata, com ímpeto. — Mas eu, certamente não.

Ela soava como se quisesse?, pensou Naruto. Estava inconscientemente mandando uma mensagem subliminar de que o queria?

— Por que queria falar comigo? — perguntou. — Gostaria de me vestir. Os meninos vão voltar logo. Ele colocou na mesa o grande pacote quadrado que carregava e olhou o relógio.

— Ainda vão demorar umas duas ou três horas — disse, antes de pegar o pacote e entregá-lo para ela.

— O que... o que é isso? — perguntou com cautela.

— Por que não abre e vê? — Ele foi até a porta, mas em vez de ir embora a fechou. — Abra, Hinata — repetiu, frio. Quando ela tirou o papel de embrulho, levantou a tampa da caixa e viu o nome no papel fino, logo concluiu. As mãos tremiam ao retirar o papel, os lábios apertados ao encontrar as pequeninas caixas de jóias. Abriu a caixa de cima, uma onda de raiva tomando conta dela ao ver o anel de diamante. Fechando a caixa, olhou para Naruto.

— Melhor checar se está tudo aí — disse, seco.

— O que é isso, Naruto? — perguntou, ignorando-lhe a ordem e conseguindo, sabe-se como, manter a voz calma.

— Suas jóias. O que pode ser?

— Não, não são. — Hinata sacudiu a cabeça fechando com força a tampa da caixa e afastando-a. — Eu vendi minhas jóias.

— E eu as comprei de volta para você.

— Você não tinha o direito. Pode se dar conta do que fez? Quanto pagou por elas? Mais do que o valor pelo qual as vendi, estou certa. — O silêncio foi a resposta. A raiva queimou-lhe o rosto. — Como ousa fazer isso comigo? O motivo pelo qual vendi as jóias era poder dar uma casa para meu filho e para mim, para que não dependêssemos de você. Não tinha o direito!

— Tinha todo o direito — interrompeu-a, furioso. Não percebia como tinha sorte? Como estava sendo generoso? Ou controlador?, sugeriu uma voz interior. O quão determinado estava a mantê-la em dívida com ele? Silenciou a voz debochada. — Tenho de zelar pelo nome Uzumaki. O que iam pensar de você vender as jóias dadas por Jiraya?

— Menos do que vão pensar de você tê-las comprado de volta — disse, sarcástica. — Todo mundo sabe que Jiraya estava falido. Não tenho motivos para me envergonhar de vender minhas joias. Mas agora, graças a você...

— Graças a mim o quê? — perguntou, agressivo.

— Você realmente precisa que eu diga? Por que as comprou de volta? Para me obrigar a sentir que estou em débito com você? Agradecida? Para que pudesse exercer controle? Ao comprar as jóias de volta está me forçando a pagar por elas novamente e ficar em dívida pelo dinheiro extra que deu ao joalheiro. Roubou minha liberdade, Naruto— disse, pálida de raiva. — Como seu avô roubou a liberdade de sua mãe. Mas não sou sua mãe e não estou à venda. Não vou ser chantageada nem vou ser forçada a viver em débito permanente. Tremia dos pés à cabeça quando começou a perceber o que ele fizera. Pegou a caixa e a empurrou com força na direção dele. — Ande, pegue a caixa. Eu não quero. E não quero você. Não vou permitir que me force a representar o papel que escolheu para mim, Naruto. Repito: não sou como sua mãe. Sou eu.

— Pelo menos minha mãe não dormia por aí, fazendo sexo com dois homens ao mesmo tempo. Você está certa. Você não é igual a ela. Você é uma...

Foi demais para seu autocontrole. A raiva fervia. Levantou a mão e esbofeteou-o com força. Imediatamente, Naruto deixou cair a caixa e a agarrou seu braço. Chocada e envergonhada, Hinata tremia, sentindo desprezo por si mesma. Tinha de colocar distância entre eles.

— Naruto, me solte — implorou, retorcendo-se, esquecendo que só vestia uma toalha, que escorregou no exato momento em que Naruto perdeu o controle e levantou-a para impedi-la de se debater.

Hinata conteve um suspiro irregular ao ver o olhar dele quando as mãos encontraram a pele nua e não a toalha. Um silêncio pesado, perigoso, encheu o aposento.

— Naruto — voltou a implorar, mas era tarde. Ele já chutava a toalha e o conteúdo da caixa e a carregava para a cama.

— Você tem razão — disse com voz rouca. — Está em débito comigo e pretendo exigir pagamento total, aqui e agora.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto não me pertence.**

 **Essa fanfic é uma adaptação do livro Mestre do prazer de Penny Jordan publicado pela editora Harlequim.**

 **Essa adaptação não tem fins lucrativos**

 **Capitulo 10**

Indefesa, Hinata a o encarou quando a raiva transformou-se num forte arrepio de excitação e a mão que levantara para empurrá-lo enroscou-se em seu pescoço para puxá-lo para si. Por essa razão, precisava manter a distância. Porque, quando estava perto dele, só podia pensar no quanto o desejava. A menina de 17 anos que olhara Naruto e criara um mundo fantasioso de amor para eles não tinha consciência da realidade do que sentiria por ele. Sexo para ela era algo que caminhava de mãos dadas com o amor. Um simples subproduto. Não tinha noção da energia e da urgência compulsiva, da ferocidade e intensidade do desejo.

Não fazia idéia do que era capaz de sentir. Aquela garota era inocente, não podia ser culpada, mas ela, como mulher, devia ter consciência do que fazia e controlar o que sentia, reconheceu. Fechou os olhos e passou as mãos no torso de Naruto, avidamente reaprendendo seu contorno, abrindo os botões enquanto ele a beijava, mergulhando nas profundezas do desejo para aquele lugar onde não havia razão, apenas as vozes de seus sentimentos, sussurrando que se apressasse para ter o que podia, enquanto podia, enquanto ainda havia tempo.

Ela puxou-lhe a camisa, os olhos abertos vendo-o contrair os ombros, seu corpo acompanhando o dele quando ele se afastou para abrir a correia. Inclinou-se, alisou a clavícula com o dedo e em seguida deu-lhe beijinhos suaves, aspirou o cheiro másculo quando o acariciou, e começou a percorrer com os lábios o caminho que levava do pescoço até a cintura. Estava completamente perdida, isolada do mundo pelo próprio desejo. Ele soltara a correia e estava com as mãos no cós da calça. Hinata levantou as mãos e as colocou no peito dele, puxando ele para a cama e substituindo as mãos dele pelas suas na calça.

Devagar e cuidadosamente, centímetro a centímetro, beijo a beijo, ela abriu o zíper, demonstrando o prazer sexual de lentamente expô-lo a seu toque e olhando a barriga na qual uma fina linha de pêlos claros se formava. Circundou o umbigo com a ponta da língua e levantou a cabeça para olhar, solene, onde a linha fina de pêlo começava a engrossar. Por cima da roupa, apalpava a ereção. Sentiu a pulsação acelerar o próprio corpo. Puxou impaciente a calça dele, suspirando em êxtase quando ele atendeu ao seu desejo e se levantou para tirar o resto da roupa. Na praia ela não tivera tempo de olhá-lo por inteiro, mas agora podia. O coração quase lhe saía pela boca, os mamilos enrijecidos quando o intenso desejo de uma mulher, e não de uma menina, a consumiu.

Isso também era algo que não conhecia aos 17 anos. Esse desejo violento, totalmente distinto da doçura da fantasia, essa necessidade de uma mulher de verdade por um homem igualmente real, da forma mais elementar. Aos 17, tudo que queria e buscava era amor sentimental, romântico. Agora, ali, na cama, estava preparada para sacrificar o amor em nome da satisfação física que ele podia lhe oferecer, decidiu Hinata. Era uma mulher, com o direito de se entregar à própria sexualidade e à luxúria. O que acontecera com eles na praia tinha trazido à tona dez anos de repressão e recusa.

Mas não podia se permitir esse tipo de piedade, uma voz avisou-a. Não era livre para fazê-lo. Era mãe, assim como mulher. Uma mãe que devia priorizar o filho e não a si mesma. Naruto era o tutor deles e não podia lhe dar as armas para destruir a maneira inocente como o filho a via. Como se tivesse pressentido o que ela pensava e sentindo o distanciamento,Naruto a pegou, dizendo de forma cruel:— Tarde demais para mudar de idéia, Honata. Vou pegar o que me pertence. E pretendo mostrar a você do que abriu mão ao me abandonar.

A suavidade da voz, cheia de promessas sensuais, quase a fez desfalecer. Ele acariciava-lhe a pele com o mais terno dos toques, passando de leve os dedos na pele, e de repente ansiou por mais. Era como se ele, deliberadamente, a provocasse, reconheceu, quando a beijou suavemente e depois se afastou, repetindo o beijo rápido de novo, e de novo, enquanto o movimento provocador das pontas dos dedos se tornou uma espécie de tormento.

Desesperada, querendo mais, ela tentou puxá-lo para perto. Mas ele simplesmente segurou-lhe os braços e a manteve imóvel enquanto beijava seu pescoço, seus ombros, tão de leve que ela precisou prender a respiração para não perder a sensação.

— Você me quer — sussurrou. — Não quer? Tudo que ela conseguiu foi deixar as convulsões de prazer responderem por ela e gemer sentindo-se recompensada quando os lábios roçaram seus seios, movendo-se pertinho do mamilo. Era impossível não se arrepiar ou impedir uma das mãos de se libertar e empurrar-lhe a cabeça para mais perto. O mordiscar lento e erótico dos lábios nos mamilos sempre tivera o poder de deixá-la se dissolver em meio ao prazer erótico. Mas a memória falhara em dar a verdadeira dimensão de intensidade, reconheceu Hinata quando a sensação de estímulo da língua de Naruto circundando sua carne faminta abocanhou-lhe o seio. Choques de prazer intenso a fizeram gritar, originando seguidas ondas de crescentes orgasmo quase percorriam seu corpo e a possuíam, fazendo-a flutuar. Sem que ela dissesse uma palavra, Narutol a tocou e se certificou de que ela estava pronta para ele. A sensação dos dedos em seu sexo aumentou sua volúpia, o corpo inteiro excitado sob o calor da boca à carícia do dedo circundando a carne inchada da fonte de prazer feminino.

Por poucos segundos era o suficiente. Mas o corpo guardava lembranças de outros prazeres mais profundos e pediu que a ponta do dedo esfregasse devagar toda a sua feminilidade. Não uma vez, mas sem parar, até ela estar levantando os quadris e rangendo os dentes de desespero, depois puxando Naruto para satisfazer sua necessidade de senti-lo preencher o vazio dentro dela.

— Você me quer? — Ele mudou-a de lugar, colocando-a entre as suas pernas. Hinata fez que sim e o olhou, cheia de luxúria, prendendo a respiração tomada pela excitação. As mãos dele estavam em seus quadris. Ele curvava o corpo para o seu, abaixando-a; a respiração aquecendo-lhe a barriga.

Hinata soltou um gemido na defensiva e contraiu o corpo, lutando contra uma intimidade que ela achava que poderia matá-la. Não era o que esperava ou desejava. Era íntimo demais, pessoal demais, gostoso demais para liberá-la de todas as defesas e a deixar exposta. Mas era muito tarde para impedi-lo. A ponta da língua de Naruto já lambia delicadamente a carne inchada, que se abriu em uma oferta sensual, provocando uma precipitação de delícia quente e eletrizante. A língua lambeu devagar a carne excitada.

Hinata tentou, sem êxito, abafar o grito de prazer. Partiu do lugar onde as lentas lambidas tinham se tornado mais intensas, num ritmo sensual. Podia sentir o sinal evidente de que chegaria ao clímax. Era tarde demais para escapar. A cabeça curvou-se, os dedos se contraindo quando a sensação dentro dela atingiu o ponto de explosão. Sentiu Naruto se mover, o peso por cima dela, o calor entre suas pernas quando ele levantou seus quadris e investiu com força para dentro dela.

Durante as várias investidas seu corpo tremeu, prestes a atingir o clímax, os músculos vorazes com a sensação que os movimentos dele dentro dela causavam. E, depois, os profundos e envolventes espasmos de prazer se sucederam, possuindo-a quando ele se esmerou para lhe dar mais prazer ainda. Ela podia sentir o sêmen dele escorrendo dentro dela, o que acrescentou mais sensualidade, e, em seguida, a intensidade foi se extinguindo, deixando-a deitada sem defesa e completamente envolvida pelos braços de Naruto. Por um longo tempo foi impossível falar. Tudo que ela podia fazer era permanecer deitada, ouvindo a ofegante respiração de Naruto voltar ao normal e aceitar os espasmódicos choques que percorriam seu corpo como uma corrente elétrica.

Finalmente, Naruto se afastou.

— Você jogou na minha cara todas as coisas que Jiraya te deu, mas nós dois sabemos que ele nunca te deu o que acabo de dar.

As palavras dele a atingiram como se ele tivesse atirando pedras no fundo da água de um lugar alto, que desapareciam, mas deixavam os ecos da existência e jamais se apagariam.

— Há mais coisas na vida que sexo, Naruto.

— Pode dizer isso agora — debochou. — Mas não o faria há dez minutos.

— Não posso mudar o passado, mas posso controlar meu futuro. Não vou ser usada como um objeto sexual. Tenho meu filho para cuidar. Não há prazer na cama que compense comprometer o relacionamento com ele.

— Você diz isso agora, mas ambos sabemos que posso fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Hinata fechou os olhos para não vê-lo pegar as roupas, para não vê-lo sair de seu quarto. Mas acabou abrindo-os.

Ele tinha feito o que prometera. Forçara Hinata a admitir que nenhum outro homem podia satisfazê-la como ele. Então, por que não estava se sentindo vingado? Por que o triunfo era vazio? Por que a dor no peito? Por que a vontade de vê-la sorrir para ele com a mesma ternura com que sorria para Boruto? Por que tinha permitido que sua necessidade por ela o possuísse com tal intensidade que fizera sexo com ela não apenas uma, mas duas vezes, sem usar nenhum tipo de proteção? Por que acordava de madrugada querendo senti-la perto, querendo mais do que seu grito de prazer durante o sexo? Porém, mais o quê? O que exatamente queria dela? O coração conhecia a resposta. O coração? Ele não tinha coração; sua mãe destruíra-lhe as emoções praticamente antes de elas se formarem. Nunca tivera medo de amar alguém porque não se acreditava capaz de amar. Então, por que esse sentimento? A verdade é que Hinata era uma mulher que só um idiota não amaria.


End file.
